


Комната №49

by saltyzebra



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Murder and Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Ичиго, ныне студент Медицинского университета Каракуры, переезжает в местное общежитие, в совсем недавно отремонтированное крыло здания. Этаж только-только открыли на заселение, но Ичиго не может отделаться от ощущения, что в соседней комнате происходит что-то странное. Что-то, от чего кровь стынет в жилах.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Room 49](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867504) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Глава 1**

Эхо шагов гулко отражалось от стен общежития Медицинского университета Каракуры, нарушая царившую в коридорах тишину. Сейчас мало кого можно застать здесь: большинство студентов, совершенно не таясь, курило у входа в здание. Забавно, эти юные дарования учились спасать жизни, а сами добровольно вредили собственному здоровью. Да и у самого Ичиго отец (тоже врач) любил подымить. Когда Ичиго или его младшие сестры уговаривали его отказаться от вредной привычки, их мама, смеясь, добавляла:

_«Сапожник без сапог»._

Ичиго невольно улыбнулся. Когда ты маленький, то не придаешь значения таким вроде бы незначительным моментам своей жизни. Но когда становишься старше, понимаешь, что каждое воспоминание — на вес золота. Жизнь рано преподала ему этот урок.

Чад шел рядом и нес сумки со своими вещами так, будто они ничего не весили. Его появление никогда не оставалось незамеченным: слишком сильно выделялся ростом и темной кожей. Сопровождаемый взглядами, он шел гордой поступью и полный достоинства. С Чадом можно было молчать и не чувствовать при этом неловкости. Мало с кем Ичиго чувствовал себя настолько комфортно. Ему даже казалось, что он за всю свою жизнь не устал бы от него (подразумевая при этом самые, какие только возможно, _дружеские_ , совершенно не романтические отношения).

Они непременно хотели жить вместе, и им предложили место в недавно отремонтированном крыле общежития, где все еще оставалось достаточно много свободных комнат. Занятия начнутся через неделю, но Чад первую учебную неделю пропускает. Его не будет целых пятнадцать дней — поедет в Мексику разбираться то ли с наследством дедушки, то ли с недвижимостью. Туманное объяснение, но Ичиго не стал задавать вопросов. Тем более, что Чад приехал заселяться вместе с ним, без спешки и суеты, и Ичиго чертовски за это благодарен. Первое время на новом месте всегда чувствуешь себя не в своей тарелке, особенно среди незнакомых людей, так хотя бы переезжать в одиночку не пришлось.

Между третьим и четвертым этажом в воздухе кружилась пыль. Судя по открытым дверям комнат, другие студентов тоже въезжали сегодня. Мутный воздух их вроде бы совсем не смущал. Похоже, чем выше они поднимались, тем больше появлялось пыли. Вероятно, из-за свежего ремонта на последнем этаже.

Но это ерунда, слегка раздражает — и только. Искать новое место Ичиго не будет. Зря, что ли, они тащили чемоданы с вещами целых три этажа. Не хотелось проходить через все это заново лишь потому, что здесь немного грязно. Задумавшись, Ичиго слишком поздно заметил спускавшегося навстречу человека и споткнулся, пытаясь избежать столкновения. Мелькнуло что-то голубое.

Незнакомец по-кошачьи ловко увернулся и преспокойно спускался дальше. На мгновение Ичиго показалось, что тот скорее плывет по воздуху, чем ступает по лестнице.  
Внешний вид незнакомца буквально кричал — «хулиган». Длинные ноги, широкие плечи, черная кожаная куртка с шипами. Пряди невозможно яркого голубого цвета, стоящие торчком. Настолько авангардно, что Ичиго чуть не фыркнул. Он знал, что в Большом Университете наверняка наткнется на людей с яркой и необычной внешностью, но этого кадр иначе как «привет из буйных восьмидесятых» описать невозможно.  
Но Ичиго не издал ни звука, даже ухмыльнуться не смог под взглядом чужих голубых глаз, а вокруг как будто стало холоднее.

— Ичиго? — голос Чада вернул к реальности.

— Да… Идем, — кивнул Ичиго другу и тихонько оглянулся через плечо. Незнакомец усмехнулся, скалясь от уха до уха. Он все еще смотрел прямо на Ичиго.

Если бы Ичиго не было так неловко за свою рассеянность, он бы не промолчал.

— Ты знаешь его? — спросил Чад. Лестница, наконец, осталась позади, и они шли по пустынному коридору, беспечно волоча сумки за собой.

— Никогда раньше не видел, — отстраненно ответил Ичиго, высматривая комнату номер сорок восемь.

— Довольно запоминающийся тип.

Ичиго не смог подавить рвущийся наружу смешок. Еще он, наконец, нашел нужную дверь.  
Самая обычная, ничем не примечательная, такая же, как и все остальные на четвертом этаже. В конце коридора, вторая с конца — легко запомнить. Ичиго повернул ключ в замке и вошел, осматривая то, что на ближайшие несколько лет станет их вторым домом.

— Зато окна большие, — воодушевленно заметил он. — Хотя бы в пыли не задохнемся.

Два больших окна выходили в сад. Сама комната очень маленькая: небольшой шкаф, две кровати и один письменный стол. Бросив сумки у одной из кроватей, Ичиго прошел к другой двери, которая вела к крошечной ванной комнате. Так и клаустрофобии развиться недолго. Душ и туалет едва вмещались в тесное пространство, окошка не было и пахло сыростью.  
С другой стороны, никто из них не ожидал номера в пятизвездочном отеле. Так что все вполне себе нормально.

— Привет, — окликнул чей-то голос из коридора. На пороге их комнаты стоял парень со светлыми волосами и печальным выражением лица. — Вы новенькие? Я из студенческого совета. Изуру Кира.

— Куросаки Ичиго, Ясутора Чад, — представил обоих Ичиго.

Изуру застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Мне нужно убедиться, что у вновь прибывших все в порядке, и помочь, если что-то будет нужно.

— Все нормально, спасибо, — поблагодарил Ичиго. — Ты живешь в этом корпусе?

— Да. Вы пока первые, кого я видел на этом этаже. Спускайтесь в гостиную, если заскучаете. О, точно! — Кира, покопавшись в карманах, протянул им два флаера. — Завтра студенческая вечеринка. Присоединяйтесь.

— Спасибо, — Ичиго флаер взял, но пока не мог понять, чего ему больше захочется — пойти повеселиться со всеми или поваляться в комнате в одиночестве. Он вспомнил о незнакомце.

— А на этом этаже точно больше никого нет? Мы столкнулись с кем-то на лестнице. Голубые волосы, кожаная куртка. Может, знаешь его?

— Волосы голубые? Не думаю, что знаю такого… — печально ответил Кира. — Наверное, тоже новенький. Старожилы избегают этот этаж.

— Почему? — нахмурился Ичиго.

— Да так, старые байки… Думал, вы знаете. В любом случае, волноваться не о чем. Тридцать лет назад или около того в соседней комнате убили человека. Позже несколько студентов, которые здесь жили, совершили самоубийство… — Кира замолчал, заметив ошарашенные лица Ичиго и Чада. — Студенты верят, что теперь там живет призрак, и некоторые пытались пробраться туда в Хэллоуин. Но, как я уже сказал, это просто страшилки. По правде говоря, никогда не интересовался, правдивы ли те истории. Университет использует ту самую комнату как кладовку, так что… Никто там не живет.

— За нас не волнуйся, — ответил Ичиго. — История неприятная, конечно, но и только. Я не верю в призраков и прочую потустороннюю чепуху.

— Люди любят преувеличивать, — присоединился к разговору Чад.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Кира, кажется, успокоившись. — Ладно, помните, если вам что-то понадобится, обращайтесь ко мне. На ресепшене на первом этаже знают, как со мной связаться.

Они попрощались, и Кира ушел вниз, негромко покашливая.

Ичиго молча вернулся к сумке с вещами, но замер, заметив ухмыляющегося Чада.

— Что? — с вызовом спросил он. — Ты же знаешь, я не верю подобным россказням.

— А я не об этом, — тихо отозвался Чад.

Ичиго застыл, непонимающе глядя на друга, а потом покраснел.

— Да ну тебя. Я просто хотел узнать, вдруг тот парень — наш сосед.

Чад, видимо, подумал, что Ичиго не терпится увидеться с тем незнакомцем снова, потому он и решил узнать про него у Киры.

— Может, он будет завтра на вечеринке? — предположил Чад, поворачиваясь спиной к Ичиго, чтобы тот не заметил его улыбку.

— Обхохочешься, Чад. Мне все равно.

— Пойдешь?

— Не знаю еще. Хочу побыть один.

— Ты бы мог познакомить меня с другими студентами, когда я вернусь, — продолжал улыбаться Чад.

— Правильно, свали всю грязную работу на меня, — фыркнул Ичиго.

Все же идея пойти развеяться не так уж и плоха. Ичиго не частый гость на вечеринках (и вряд ли когда-нибудь станет заядлым тусовщиком), но он сомневался в правдивости легенд о чумовых студенческих попойках, диких обрядах посвящения и обо всем прочем, чему место в кино, а не в реальной жизни. Скорее всего, на самом деле все намного скромнее.  
Немного поразмыслив, он решился пойти, надеясь познакомиться и подружиться с кем-нибудь до того, как его с головой поглотит учеба.

***

Жизнь полна радостных впечатлений и стоящих риска ожиданий. А потом реальность возвращает тебя обратно на грешную землю.

Вечеринка оказалась далеко не скромной тусовкой. Было шумно, людно (Ичиго за весь день не видел в здании столько студентов, узнал вообще только пару-тройку лиц), а запас алкоголя казался бесконечным. Какой-то парень с красными волосами, в которого не иначе как бес вселился, постоянно кричал «пей до дна» и звал всех играть в игры на выпивание.  
Не то чтобы Ичиго не хотел веселиться вместе со всеми, но обычно он либо совсем не пил, либо пил, но очень быстро пьянел. Пока новые знакомые, с которыми Ичиго успевал познакомиться, наполняли себе очередной бокал, он уже чувствовал, как его начинало вести, и приходилось остановиться. Пьяный, он или без сил лежал, или не выходил из туалета.

Эти «или» между собой не уживались.

Он вышел из комнаты и прикрыл за собой дверь. Музыка играла так громко, что дверь вибрировала. Ичиго сполз на пол. Стены в здании будто из картона сделаны, как выяснилось уже после первой ночи — слышимость оказалась отличная. Он вчера сидел допоздна, залипая в ноутбук, и слышал, как на соседнем этаже и ниже туда-сюда ходили студенты.

Но жизнь с двумя младшими сестрами по соседству научила его не обращать внимания на шум и суету. Тем более, что от звука шагов абстрагироваться получалось довольно легко.  
Но было кое-что, что игнорировать не получалось — скрипящее окно в соседней комнате. Той самой, где якобы обитали призраки.

Ичиго не было страшно. В его возрасте такие вещи уже не пугают, но от криповатого звука по телу ползли мурашки. Ичиго как-то неожиданно остро осознал, что совершенно один на всем этаже — Чад уехал в тот же день. В три часа утра терпение Ичиго лопнуло. Он встал с кровати, намереваясь закрыть этот треклятое окно.

Едва его рука коснулась дверной ручки, как скрип прекратился. Немедленно захотелось оказаться как можно дальше от комнаты сорок девять, и Ичиго нервно фыркнул. Не обращая внимания на внезапную иррациональную панику, он повернул ручку. Дверь оказалась заперта.

Да ради бога. Окно мог открыть ветер. Закрыть тоже мог ветер.

На следующее утро Ичиго зашел в ближайшее кафе позавтракать и обратил внимание на то самое окно. Закрыто. Может, пока он спал, кто-то не выдержал и закрыл его. Днем он уже и думать об этом забыл, но сейчас, ночью, когда пора было возвращаться к себе, ему снова стало не по себе и меньше всего хотелось оставаться одному.

Теплилась надежда, что алкоголь поможет быстрее уснуть.

Кто-то сел рядом, прервав вереницу нерадостных мыслей, и в следующую секунду Ичиго столкнулся со знакомым взглядом обладателя пронзительно голубых глаза и от неожиданности открыл рот. Это был тот самый парень, с лестницы. Ичиго не видел его с того почти столкновения на лестнице и не то чтобы особо высматривал на вечеринке, но все равно в какой-то степени приятно было снова с ним пересечься.

Незнакомец в одной руке держал зажигалку, в другой — пачку сигарет. Он вытащил одну и предложил Ичиго. Тот за всю свою жизнь не выкурил ни единой, но сейчас прямо руки чесались взять и хорошенько затянуться.

— Нет, спасибо.

Незнакомец настаивать не стал и молча поджег сигарету, зажав ее между зубов.

— Как думаешь, сколько тебе осталось? — чуть погодя спросил он, а когда Ичиго хмуро посмотрел на него, продолжил:

— Я слышал, ты живешь в комнате с призраками.

— Ты слышал? — Ичиго нахмурился еще больше. Как-то не радовало, что слухи распространялись настолько быстро, даже если вреда от них все равно никакого не было. 

— Но я живу в соседней комнате.

— Да-да, верно, — парень поежился. — Слухи разлетаются быстро.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Гриммджо. Без комментариев, — тут же добавил он, заметив заинтересованный взгляд Ичиго.

— Я слышал и более странные имена.

— Сомнительный комплимент, — съязвил Гриммджо.

Ичиго лишь фыркнул. Он не собирался дальше обсуждать чужое, пусть и необычное, имя.

— Ты живешь здесь, да? Я тебя и раньше тут видел.

— С какой целью интересуешься? — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо. — Хочешь составить мне на ночь компанию?

— О, забудь, — недовольно пробормотал Ичиго.

— Ты бы хоть представился для начала, — Гриммджо посмотрел на него, сделав особенно длинную затяжку и выпуская дым кружками. — И угостил бы чашкой кофе.

— Совсем забыл. Куросаки Ичиго, — ответил Ичиго, игнорируя фырканье Гриммджо. — Без комментариев.

— И не таких ягодок знавал.

— Тц, — Ичиго лишь усмехнулся в ответ на избитую шутку. Он устал каждый раз объяснять, что «клубника» на самом деле не является значением его имени. Так что «ягодкой» его не удивишь. Ноль баллов за оригинальность.

— У тебя разве нет соседа по комнате?

— Его не будет на этой неделе, — ответил Ичиго. — Придется тебе довольствоваться моим обществом.

— Какая удача.

Ичиго не понял, сарказм то был или попытка во флирт. В любом случае его захмелевшему сознанию сейчас было все равно.

— На кого учишься? — спросил Ичиго не любопытства ради, а просто поддержать разговор. Мысленно он уже успел представить Гриммджо в прозекторской, склонившегося над трупом с кровавым скальпелем в руках. Тому бы пошло.

Хотя что он, по сути, знает об этом Гриммджо? Не стоит преждевременно судить по одной лишь внешности.

— Не столь важно.

— Это что, секрет? — нахмурился Ичиго.

— Нет, просто не твое дело.

Ну, что ж, теперь Ичиго знает, что Гриммджо грубиян.

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов для того, кто сам не желает отвечать ни на один, — огрызнулся Ичиго, поднимаясь и чувствуя слабость в руках и ногах. Алкоголь еще не успел выветриться. — Я ухожу.

— Уже? Сбегаешь от меня? — Гриммджо явно дразнился, и Ичиго хмыкнул.

— А ты высокого о себе мнения, как я погляжу?

— Что есть, то есть. Ты не ответил насчет кофе.

— А отвечать не на что, — нахмурился Ичиго, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем говорил Гриммджо. О никак не мог определиться, раздражает его это парень или забавляет. — Ты пытался пригласить сам себя на чашку кофе, я тебе ничего не предлагал. Только не надо говорить, что ты это серьезно.

— Флирт — не твоя сильная сторона, да, Куросаки? — расплылся в улыбке Гриммджо. — За это купишь мне еще и маффин.

— Это не флирт. Ты просто хочешь поесть за мой счет.

Едва Ичиго договорил, как глаза Гриммджо потемнели, и он облизнулся, явно провоцируя.  
Ичиго не обращал внимания на многие вещи, в частности, подкаты. Но на это обратил и к своему ужасу почувствовал, как щекам становится жарко.

— Если завтра ты свободен, то как раз можешь угостить меня чашкой, а я за это скажу тебе номер моей комнаты.

— Слушай, кажется, ты меня не понял…

Не хотелось бы, чтобы Гриммджо решил, будто Ичиго заинтересован. Но его перебили.

— В пять тебе удобно?

— Что?

— В пять часов. Я буду ждать в холле.

Гриммджо поднялся и скрылся за дверью комнаты, где вечеринка шла полным ходом, оставив ошарашенного и не успевшего возразить Ичиго сидеть на полу.

Он так и не сдвинулся с места, пока звук открывшейся рядом двери и чьи-то шаги не привели его в чувство. Проклиная себя за то, что столько выпил, Ичиго наконец направился к себе, преодолевая этаж за этажом. О навязанной ему встрече он пока предпочел не думать.

До своей комнаты он успешно добрался, ругая на чем свет стоит старое здание общежития за бесчисленные лестничные пролеты. Повозившись с ключом и замком, он ввалился в комнату и тут же ничком упал на кровать. Сон не шел.

Тело устало, но голова работала. Ичиго не знал, сколько он так пролежал, пялясь в потолок, когда снова услышал скрип.

— Да блять, — пробормотал Ичиго, чувствуя, как накатывает неожиданная злость. Он вспомнил слова Киры о том, что некоторые студенты считали забавным пробираться в эту комнату и пугать друг друга. По всей видимости, теперь жертвой розыгрыша стал Ичиго.  
Как будто он верит в привидения и городские страшилки. Он решил остаться в постели и, стиснув зубы, не обращать на шум внимания в надежде, что в конце концов неизвестным шутникам надоест, и они прекратят. Но шум не прекращался, и выйти в коридор все-таки пришлось.

Как и прошлой ночью, скрип прекратился, стоило Ичиго коснуться дверной ручки. Дверь все также была заперта.

Ичиго отчасти протрезвел, но ясность мысли все равно отсутствовала, притупляя инстинкты и заглушая беспокойное сердце. Ичиго постучал — никакой реакции с той стороны.

— Что бы вы там ни делали, прекратите, я пытаюсь уснуть.

Ни звука не доносилось с той стороны двери.

— Эй, думаете, это смешно? Выходите или я позову коменданта.

Больше всего на свете Ичиго сейчас хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от этой комнаты, но он не позволял иррациональному страху взять вверх над доводами рассудка. Раздраженный отсутствием ответа, он опустился на колени перед дверью и заглянул в замочную скважину.

В комнате было слишком темно и разглядеть, что там внутри, оказалось тяжело. В углу стояли несколько коробок и лежали наставленные друг на друга стулья, валялась пара метел, и больше Ичиго ничего различить не смог. Но вот окно, сквозь которое лился лунный свет, он видел хорошо.

Закрытое окно.

Ичиго всматривался в полумрачные очертания, надеясь засечь какое-нибудь движение, но тщетно.

Тут в замочной скважине вдруг резко все потемнело, как будто кто-то с той стороны закрыл обзор, и Ичиго испуганно вздрогнул. Пара секунд, показавшихся вечностью, ушла на то, чтобы понять, что он видит — на него не мигая смотрел чей-то широко распахнутый глаз.  
Ичиго шлепнулся на пол и как мог быстро отполз от двери, пока не ударился спиной о противоположную стену коридора и тут же подскочил, думая только об одном — убраться как можно дальше с этого этажа, но идти было некуда. Он ворвался в свою комнату — единственное пристанище, — чувствуя, как сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Ичиго пытался убедить себя, что оказался прав — кто-то действительно заперся изнутри и хотел над ним подшутить, но ужас не отпускал. Он свернулся на кровать, напуганный, вцепившись в простыни. Внутри все кричало, вопило, что что-то здесь не так.

Через несколько секунд он услышал скрежет, раздавшийся совсем близко. Как будто кто-то со стороны кладовки царапал когтями стену.

Собственная комната перестала казаться безопасным местом.


	2. Chapter 2

— Хреново выглядишь.

Ровно в пять, как и обещал, Гриммджо появился в общей гостиной. На удивление пунктуален, но манеры все еще дурные.

Ичиго знал, что выглядит не важно. Он едва смог уснуть, учитывая ночное происшествие. Посмотрев на себя с утра в зеркало, он даже не стал пытаться как-то скрыть следы усталости и недосыпа. Не помогло бы.

Воронье гнездо на голове, огромные мешки под глазами — бессонная ночь сдавала с потрохами. Когда скрежет за стеной наконец прекратился, у Ичиго еще оставалась пара часов на сон, но он так и не смог сомкнуть глаз и, едва сработал будильник, тут же ушел. Хотелось держаться как можно дальше от комнаты. До приезда Чада осталось всего ничего, нужно просто потерпеть, но время текло мучительно медленно.

— Занятия еще не начались, у тебя нет никаких серьезных причин выглядеть как живой труп, — продолжил Гриммджо и усмехнулся, — если только дело не в призраках.

Ичиго насупился, не находя здесь ничего смешного. Рассказывать, что случилось, он не собирался: новой порции обидных шуток не хотелось, а Гриммджо и без того справлялся на отлично.

— Давай просто поскорее закончим с этим, — пробормотал Ичиго. Гриммджо покосился на него, задетый его реакцией, но ничего больше не сказал, и до кафе они шли молча.

Ичиго никогда бы не подумал, что его новый знакомый падок на сладкое, но заказанный им самый дорогой напиток, покрытый безумным количеством сливок и сладких добавок, говорил об обратном. Гриммджо определенно не заботило, что платить придется Ичиго из собственного кармана. Может, хотел досадить за резкий ответ при встрече, и, наверное, немного имел право.

Совсем чуть-чуть.

Ичиго забрал их заказ и прошел вглубь кафе. Гриммджо выбрал им места уединенные, подальше от любопытных глаз. Ичиго присел за стол, грея руки о кофейный стаканчик.

— Но ты и правда выглядишь, как ходячий мертвец, — нарушил тишину Гриммджо, и Ичиго хмыкнул.

— Похмелье, — соврал он, прихлебывая кофе и надеясь, что разговор умрет здесь.

— Ты столько не выпил. Выкладывай, чего неймется?

Удивленный, Ичиго посмотрел на Гриммджо — не ожидал такой проницательности.

— Только не говори мне, что это правда из-за призраков.

— Заткнись… Я не верю в вещи, которые не могу увидеть, — огрызнулся Ичиго, только вот он не был уверен, кого пытался убедить — Гриммджо или себя.

— Но что-то ты видел, да?

— Намекаешь на что-то? — разозлился Ичиго. Аппетит куда-то пропал. Гриммджо не просто угадывал, он будто знал.

— Я знаю про звуки, — стоило ему в этом признаться, как Ичиго словно окаменел. — Не знаю, поверишь мне или нет, но когда-то я сам жил в той комнате.

— Ты… — карие глаза встретились со ярко-голубыми, и Ичиго, наконец, встрепенулся.

— Да, сто лет назад.

— Это шутка такая? — нахмурился Ичиго, но Гриммджо лишь усмехнулся. — Поэтому я тогда столкнулся с тобой в общаге? До вечеринки, я имею ввиду. Ты хотел посмотреть, кто туда заселился?

— Может быть.

— А твое-то какое дело? — Ичиго сделал еще один маленький глоток кофе. Напиток получился уж слишком горячий, так просто не выпьешь, но Ичиго и без того уже совершенно точно проснулся. — Ты там больше не живешь, не все ли равно, как там живут другие?

— Хотел посмотреть, что изменилось после ремонта. Наткнуться на парня, который как раз туда въезжал, в мои планы не входило, но раз уж так вышло, что у нас есть что-то общее… Почему бы не повспоминать былое, разве не забавно?

Гриммджо откинулся на сидение и ухмыльнулся. Его довольное выражение лица забавно сочеталось с мрачным видом Ичиго.

— Я, знаешь, как-то не в восторге.

— Прошло всего несколько дней.

— Да, но я там совсем один. У тебя вот был сосед по комнате? — спросил Ичиго, зная, что обычно селили именно по двое.

— Был, — подтвердил враз помрачневший Гриммджо. Ичиго заметил, но докапываться не стал. Мало ли, что там у них произошло. Бывает, люди не уживаются друг с другом.

— Тогда не делай вид, что ты лучше меня, — проворчал он. — С тобой кто-то был, а я один на весь этаж. Есть разница.

— Так вот в чем дело, — Гриммджо просто не мог пропустить такое. — Тебе одиноко, да?

— Даже не начинай, — закатил глаза Ичиго. Раздражало, как запросто Гриммджо удавалось опошлить любой разговор. Ичиго глотнул еще кофе и попытался вернуться к теме разговора. — Так как ты справлялся?

— Знаешь, спал-то я в той комнате мало, — гадко усмехнувшись, ответил тот.

— Боялся? — поддразнил Ичиго.

— Ты же меня понял, Куросаки.

— А как ты понял, что это не было чьим-то розыгрышем?

Ичиго все никак не хотел отказывать от варианта с чьей-то глупой шуткой. Во всяком случае, больше верилось в то, что кто-то просто хотел его разыграть, чем в неуспокоившуюся душу, обитающую неподалеку.

— Это ж как сильно нужно хотеть над кем-то приколоться, чтобы часами ради этого сидеть в запертой комната и царапать стены, — заметил Гриммджо. Он впервые упомянул конкретный звук.

Такой же слышал прошлой ночью Ичиго.

— Наверное, так же сильно, чтобы не полениться прийти к своей старой общаге и проверить, слышно ли их еще.

— Что-то хочешь мне сказать, Куросаки?

Ичиго хотел. Невозможно не обратить внимание на странное поведение Гриммджо. Якобы случайно встретил Ичиго в места, где давно уже не жил. Теперь вдруг выясняется, что заселили его в свое время в ту же комнату, что Ичиго. А после того, как Гриммджо практически насильно затащил его в кафе, то решил непринужденно поболтать о, неожиданно, панормальных активностях?

Либо все это чудесное совпадение, либо парень что-то недоговаривал. Ичиго поставил бы на второй вариант, но вспомнил таращившийся на него глаз из замочной скважины. У Гриммджо глаза другого цвета.

— Ты мне скажи, — наконец ответил Ичиго, упрямо желая получить хоть какой-нибудь ответ.

Гриммджо резко поднялся, от улыбки на лице и следа не осталось.

— Спасибо за… — он махнул рукой в сторону своего напитка, — чем бы это ни было.

— Что такое, нечего сказать, Гриммджо? — не сдавался Ичиго. Гриммджо замер и обернулся, вперив нечитаемый взгляд в Ичиго. 

После короткого молчания, он наконец ответил.

— Однажды ты сам поймешь, что это не я. Но ты прав, какое мое дело, сейчас это твои проблемы, — взяв куртку, он собрался было уходить, но снова остановился. — И ты все еще должен мне маффин. Но это уже в другой раз, когда ты не будешь вести себя, как мудак.

Ичиго не удержался и заворчал. Будто будет он всяким неблагодарным подозрительным типам, которые еще и обзываются к тому же, пирожные покупать. Не мог же Гриммджо всерьез надеяться на продолжение.

Ичиго остался в кафе еще ненадолго, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией. Конечно, все это походило на глупую жестокую шутку. Если даже поверить Гриммджо на слово и представить, что он здесь ни при чем, то это мог быть кто-то из студентов. Вполне себе разумный довод. Если бы еще исчезло это сосущее чувство под ребрами, вопящее, что что-то не так с тем этажом.

Он постоянно слышит истории о том, что люди должны доверять своим инстинктам. Но что, если происходящее настолько непостижимо? Как же он хотел, чтобы Чад сейчас был здесь.  
Посмотрев на время, Ичиго увидел, что прошло чуть меньше часа с момента их встречи с Гриммджо. Он решил вернуться в общагу, чего делать вовсе не хотелось, но нужно было кое с чем разобраться.

На улице его внимание привлекла вывеска магазинчика, где продавались разные товары для праздников, а на витрине он увидел музыкальную подвеску. Недолго думая, Ичиго зашел внутрь в поисках чего-то похожего, но менее заметного, и в конце концов купил маленький, но звонкий колокольчик.

Ичиго разбирал смех от собственной задумки. Если и был какой-то способ поймать шутников, то только такой.

Оказавшись в общежитии, он поспешил на ресепшн, где сидела средних лет женщина, ни на что вокруг не обращавшая внимания. Ее очки в форме кошачьих глаз сдвигались к носу каждый раз, когда она облизывала палец, чтобы перевернуть страницу какого-то бульварного журнала.

— Извините, — позвал он, и женщина нехотя оторвалась от кричаще розовых страниц.

— Да? — просипела она, закладывая страницу.

— Я живу на последнем этаже. По ночам в кладовке скрипит на ветру оконная створка, но дверь заперта. Не могли бы вы закрыть там окно?

— Хорошо, — вздохнула женщина, открыв ящик в столе и бренча ключами в поисках нужного. — Номер комнаты?

— Сорок девять, кажется.

— Кажется? — фыркнула женщина, зажав в руке нужный ключ и поднимаясь с места. — Ну, давай посмотрим.

Сначала женщина казалась настроенной миролюбиво, но после нескольких шагов по лестнице от ее расположения не осталось и следа. Здание старое, лифта нет, подняться можно только пешком. Даже молодым студентам тяжело забираться на верхние этажи, что уж говорить о женщине ее возраста.

Когда они, наконец, дошли до кладовки, она открыла дверь и, не замешкавшись ни на секунду, вошла внутрь. Ичиго ждал на пороге. Теперь, когда он был здесь не один, комната не казалась такой пугающей, но желания заходить внутрь не возникало. Он погрузился в свои мысли и отвлекся, только когда почувствовал на себе недовольный взгляд.

— Окна закрыты.

Ичиго распахнул глаза от удивления и наконец-то осмотрел комнату как следует. Несколько коробок, разбросанные стулья, швабры и всякие другие чистящие принадлежности. То же самое он и видел через замочную скважину. Окно, как и было сказано, оказалось накрепко заперто.

Ичиго внимательно осмотрел стену, отделявшую его комнату от кладовки, но никаких царапин или чего-то, что могло бы появиться после ночных скрежещащих звуков, он не обнаружил.

— Ох… — стушевался Ичиго, не зная, что сказать. — Наверное, комнаты перепутал.

Если до этого женщина выглядела недовольной, то теперь она явно разозлилась. Ее можно было понять. Он только что зазря заставил ее пройти четыре лестничных пролета, а теперь предлагал спуститься назад и вернуться обратно с другим ключом. Не слишком любезно.

— Я поняла, что здесь происходит. Они тебя запугали историями про привидения, да?— спросил она, выходя из кладовки. Прежде чем она успела запереть дверь, Ичиго повесил маленький колокольчик на дверную ручку. Женщина лишь глаза закатила, но комментировать не стала.

— Вы, дети, смотрите слишком много ужастиков, — пробормотала она, направляясь к лестнице.

— Я просто подумал, что, если кто-то решил пошутить, то так я его смогу поймать, — в свою защиту возразил Ичиго. — Спасибо вам за помощь.

Она лишь хмыкнула, скрываясь на лестничном пролете и оставляя его одного. Времени оставалось еще хоть отбавляй, но теперь, приободрившись, Ичиго решил, что лучше проведет остаток дня в постели за ноутбуком.

Шли часы, и Ичиго выходил их комнаты всего раз — купить себе сэндвич на первом этаже. Сильно есть не хотелось, спасибо утреннему большому стакану кофе. Ему пришло несколько писем от родных, Чада и от новых знакомых, с кем он успел здесь познакомиться. Ичиго проводил время совершенно нормально. Шумный парень со вчерашней вечеринки, Ренджи, с которым они уже успели сдружиться, тоже написал, зазывая на другую тусовку.

_«бухло захвати»_

Ичиго, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Парень хоть и чудак, но отрываться умел на славу. Было у Ичиго предчувствие, что по-настоящему он оценит их знакомство после сдачи сессии.

В следующий миг от его хорошего расположения духа не осталось и следа.

Из кладовки опять доносился тихий скрип.

Колокольчика Ичиго не слышал.

Он вскочил с кровати и метнулся в коридор, торопливо осматривая помещение. Следов на пыльном полу не было, как и вообще не чувствовалось чужого присутствия. Он подошел к двери, ведущей в кладовку и повернул ручку. Дверь, как и в прошлые разы, оказалась заперта, но зато он четко услышал звон колокольчика.

Невозможно было зайти в комнату незамеченным…

Неожиданно стало очень холодно. Ичиго не решился снова посмотреть сквозь замочную скважину. Даже если бы он хотел, то едва ли смог бы заставить себя сдвинуться хоть на шаг — он будто примерз к полу. Из его рта вырвалось облачко пара, значит, не показалось –температура в помещении действительно упала.

Как и всегда, скрип прекратился в тот миг, как его пальцы коснулись ручки двери. Но теперь он слышал что-то еще, то же скребущий звук, что и прошлой ночью. Кто-то скребся прямо с той стороны двери.

Ичиго едва ли почувствовал, как, пятясь назад, ударился спиной о стену коридора, как вдруг услышал шепот за дверью.

_— Это…он…_

Ждать дальше Ичиго не стал и в комнату тоже возвращаться не стал. Голос звучал в его голову, пока он мчался вниз, на первый этаж. Хрупкий, женский голос, который Ичиго вряд ли теперь забудет. Он улегся на диван в общей гостиной с бешено бьющимся сердцем, запустив руки в волосы, задыхаясь и дрожа.

***

Сон никак не приходил. Ичиго так и пролежал в тишине до появления других студентов.  
Он никак не мог прийти в себя, но чем светлее становилось, тем больше он успокаивался. Помогало и то, что поверить произошедшее было нелегко — слишком уж нереально. К тому же, он чувствовал, что у него поднимается жар, так что все могло быть просто плодом воспаленного воображения.

Но разговор с Гриммджо, который, по всей видимости, пережил то же самое, доказывал обратное. К сожалению, связаться с ним Ичиго не мог. Складывалось ощущение, что найти Гриммджо можно было лишь тогда, когда он сам хотел, чтобы его нашли. Рассказывать кому-то еще Ичиго не хотел: не хватало еще в начале года прослыть психом.

— Эй, Ичиго! — позвал знакомый басистый голос. Ичиго посмотрел вверх, на нависшего над ним человека.

— Ренджи…

— Ты всю ночь на диване проспал? — хохотнул тот. Как всегда, в прекрасном расположении духа.

— Можно и так сказать, — Ичиго сел, потирая лицо и чувствуя себя кошмарно уставшим.

— Ты же придешь, да? — с сомнением спросил Ренджи.

— Куда?

— На вечеринку, сегодня. В двадцать шестой, — с готовностью напомнили ему.

— А, да, — кивнул Ичиго. Все равно делать ему было решительно нечего. Все, что помогало держаться как можно дольше от комнаты, приветствовалось. И, честно говоря, он надеялся встретить там Гриммджо. Он готов накупить ему целую кучу этих сладких, вычурных напитков за возможность поделиться своими опасениями и не выглядеть при этом полным идиотом.

Кстати говоря, может, стоит последовать его примеру и провести ночь в чьей-нибудь комнате.

Блин, когда он успел превратиться в одного из _этих_ парней?

— Ну, так взбодрись тогда! — усмехнулся Ренджи, чересчур сильно потрепав Ичиго по голове. — И не забудь…

— Захватить бухло, помню, — улыбнулся Ичиго.

Ренджи ушел. Ичиго пытался уговорить себя подняться. Хотел он возвращаться в комнату или нет, а все его вещи остались там, включая чистую одежду и ноутбук. Так что идти все-таки придется. Чад вернется уже совсем скоро, через каких-то десять несчастных дней. Ичиго справится.

Он изо всех сил гнал от себя всякие жуткие мысли, пока поднимался наверх, вместо этого размышляя над тем, чем мог бы заняться сегодня. Когда он наконец поднялся на этаж, то, чертыхнулся, обнаружив, что впопыхах забыл даже дверь за собой закрыть. К счастью, ничего из вещей не пропало.

Ичиго взял рюкзак и засунул в него ноутбук с зарядкой, тетрадь и ручку. Выбрав чистую одежду, он направился в ванную. Пока ничего странного не происходило. Ичиго грелся под теплыми струями воды, поворачивая кран горячей воды до тех пор, пока кожа не покраснела. Слишком ярки были воспоминания о том сверхъестественном холоде, и Ичиго снова мысленно вернулся к прошлой ночи.

Это он.

Что значили те слова? Есть еще один… человек? некто?.. жертвой чьих шуток он стал? Они пытаются свести его с ума, царапая стены и дверь?

Он мигом выскочил из душа и в считанные секунды оделся, оставив полотенце валяться на полу. Думать обо всем этом больше не хотелось. Хотелось сбежать. Сбежать и потребовать другую комнату, спокойно ходить на лекции, жить беззаботной жизнью студента, как он и рассчитывал. Трата нервов на тупые розыгрыши в его планы не входила.

Открыв дверь шкафа, он взглянул на свое отражение в зеркале. Оттуда на него смотрел усталый парень с торчащими во все стороны рыжими волосами, которые прямо-таки светились на фоне его бледного лица.

Милый видок.

Он надел рюкзак на плечо и в последний раз оглянулся посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Глаза его в ужасе распахнулись, когда он понял, что в зеркале отражается вовсе не то, что должно.

Ичиго стоял, окруженный коробками и стульями, посередине комнаты, похожей на его собственную, но не его.

Он находился в кладовке. Ичиго не мог оторвать взгляд, чувствуя, как горят глаза и как сжалось горло от нехватки воздуха. И тут, в углу комнаты, рядом с окном, створки которого открывались и закрывались от порывов ветра, он увидел ее, маленькую и бледную, с длинными черными волосами, одетую в белое платье до колен.

Она посмотрела на него, и Ичиго узнал эти глаза в ту же секунду.

Он уже видел их раньше. В замочной скважине.

Потрясенный, Ичиго оглянулся на свою комнату, такую же, как и всегда. Когда он снова посмотрел в зеркало, видение пропало.

Ичиго едва мог дышать. Он двигался на автомате, обуваясь и выходя из комнаты, перепрыгивал через ступеньки, стискивая в руке лямку рюкзака, в такой спешке, будто за ним гнались адские гончие.

На улице ему вспомнились слова Киры, сказанные в первый день встречи. Он не знал, что именно случилось и породило жуткую легенду, но помнил про убийство и суициды.  
Этого было недостаточно. Ичиго должен узнать больше, и он узнает.

Ичиго приехал к городской библиотеке, не до конца понимая план своих дальнейших действий и толком не зная, с чего начать поиски. В приемной его встретила пожилая дама, всматривающаяся в экран компьютера перед собой и медленно кликавшая мышкой как человек, который еще не успел освоиться с вверенным ему современным оборудованием.

— Извините, — позвал ее Ичиго. — Не могли бы вы мне помочь. Я ищу кое-что про историю университета…

— У нас есть небольшой отдел, посвященный местной истории. Может, что-то найдется там, — улыбкой отозвалась женщина.

— Спасибо, но, — Ичиго замешкался, — мне нужна информация об убийстве, произошедшем примерно тридцать лет назад.

— Убийстве? — нахмурилась женщина.

— Я подумал, может, в газетах писали, — Ичиго выдохнул, надеясь, что его просьбу не сочтут слишком странной. Но даже если так и было, женщина ничем этого не выдала.

— Ты можешь посмотреть в архиве на последнем этаже, но тебе потребуется специальное разрешение. Некоторые выпуски очень старые, так что всех подряд мы не пускаем, — мягко пояснила она, увидев разочарование на лице Ичиго. — Я сделаю заявку, но рассмотрение займет от двух до трех дней. Подойдет?

— Да, огромное вам спасибо, — Ичиго поклонился. Он, конечно, хотел бы узнать все и немедленно, но если так надо, а позже он сможет узнать ответ на свои вопросы, то он готов ждать, сколько потребуется. Голова все равно до сих пор была забита утренним происшествием, так что в себя он еще не успел прийти.

Особенно это стало заметно, когда он пытался заполнить заявление на доступ к архиву трясущейся рукой.

Выйдя из библиотеки, Ичиго решил, что ему все же необходимо на что-то отвлечься. Он вытащил телефон и набрал первый пришедший в голову номер. После нескольких гудков, ему ответили.

— Эй, Ичиго.

— Ренджи. Занят? — спросил Ичиго, смутно подозревая, что ответ будет «да».

— Я был в супермаркете. Покупал одноразовую посуду, тарелки там, стаканчики, — Ренджи на том конце провода было явно весело.

— Давай встретимся. Я не занят, так что могу чем-нибудь помочь, — предложил Ичиго, направляясь в сторону супермаркета. — Отказ не принимается.

— Правда? Спасибо, чувак! От помощи не откажусь.

***

Помочь Ренджи с вечеринкой значило выпить немного на пару, передвинуть мебель, расставить столы и снова выпить. Комната Ренджи, с собственной кухней и телевизором, напоминала скорее номер в хорошем отеле, чем общажную спартанскую коморку, как, например, у Ичиго. Она идеально подходила для шумных пьянок студенческого совета, которому удалось без особых проблем (и без ведома университета, как предполагал Ичиго) прибрать к рукам лучшую комнату в здании.

На какое-то время ему удалось отвлечься. Ренджи, Кира и его друзья оказались потрясающими людьми и чрезвычайно легкими на подъем. Например, Юмичика. который слово «стеснительность» не знал вообще. Или Иккаку, настаивавшего на том, что он не лысый, а просто бреет голову. Мацумото, улыбающаяся грудастая блондинка, способная перепить их всех, вместе взятых. Шуухей, по какой-то неведомой причине посчитавший хорошей идею вытатуировать себе на щеке цифру шестьдесят девять, и остальные… Если честно, всех сразу Ичиго не запомнил.

Он искал в толпе одного конкретного человека, но, как обычно, не находил.

В этот раз Ичиго напился сильнее, но предусмотрительно набил желудок едой (просто на всякий случай). Он стоял недалеко от так называемого «уголка трезвых водителей», где тусовались несколько человек. Хоть они и казались веселыми, в их глазах можно было заметить тоску каждый раз, как кто-то из них косился на стол с алкоголем.

Однако надолго Ичиго с ними не остался — не имея возможности выпить, народ стал баловаться сигаретами, пришлось выйти в коридор, подышать свежим воздухом.

И тут, наконец, ему повезло. Только он оперся о стену, как почувствовал, что уже не один. К нему приближался Гриммджо со знакомым дьявольским огоньком в глазах.

— Ты приходишь на каждую вечеринку или тебе твое шестое чувство подсказывает, когда надо показываться? — улыбаясь, спросил Ичиго. Не смотря события этого дня, в компании Гриммджо Ичиго чувствовал себя увереннее.

— Есл  
и скажу, будет не так интересно, — ответил тот, вытаскивая зажигалку из кармана.

Конечно, стоило уйти подальше от компании одних курильщиков к другому курильщику. Ичиго хотел было узнать у Гриммджо о других его привычках, но что-то подсказывало, что затея не выгорит.

К тому же, нужно было поговорить кое о чем другом.

— Ты когда-нибудь ее видел? — спросил Ичиго, но Гриммджо лишь непонимающе взглянул в ответ. — Девчонку. С черными волосами, в белом платье.

— Понятия не имею, о ком ты, — ответил Гриммджо, поджигая сигарету.

Итак, не видел. Тогда почему увидел Ичиго?

— Я говорю о призраке, — Ичиго все равно чувствовал себя крайне глупо, произнося это слово. — Я смотрел в зеркало, и в нем отразилась та комната. Девушка стояла там, в углу.

— Девчонка, значит. Может, ты ей нравишься? — хохотнул Гриммджо, но Ичиго было не до смеха.

— Долго ты жил в комнате? — задал он еще один вопрос.

— Почти семестр.

— И ты никогда не видел ее, а я увидел спустя несколько дней? — Ичиго нахмурился, глядя, как Гриммджо пожимает плечами.

— Теперь, надеюсь, ты больше не думаешь, что это я тебя разыгрываю? — пробурчал Гриммджо. — Ты, конечно, милаш и все такое, но не настолько, чтобы каждый день ради тебя пробираться в кладовку.

Что?

— Не заводись, ну. Я извиняюсь, ты доволен? — огрызнулся Ичиго, застигнутый врасплох. Шутил Гриммджо или нет, но «милаш» звучало так, будто он над ним посмеялся. — Может, это и не ты, но твой интерес подозрителен.

— А мне больше заняться нечем.

— И это твой ответ? — недовольно отозвался Ичиго.

— А что еще ты хочешь от меня услышать? — заворчал Гриммджо, делая глубокую затяжку и выдыхая дым в пустоту коридора.

— Я видел гребаное привидение. Было бы неплохо получить какой-нибудь совет или предостережение.

— Я похож на охотника за привидениями? Сам выпутывайся, — он посмотрел на Ичиго, поднеся сигарету ко рту. — Ты выглядишь так, будто днями не спал. Может, тебе привиделось.

— Я не спал как раз потому, что видел странные вещи, а не наоборот, — огрызнулся Ичиго. — Ты — единственный, с кем я могу открыто поговорить об этом. Но если ты будешь смеяться надо мной, лучше сразу так и скажи, — Ичиго замешкался, но продолжил. — А если нет… Помоги. Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Гриммджо молча смотрел в ответ, как будто не зная, что сказать. Ичиго почувствовал, что краснеет. Но только он собирался добавить что-то, как Гриммджо громко и раздраженно вздохнул.

— Слушай, я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Съедь, найми экзорциста, смени универ. Мне пофиг, честно Я здесь только потому, что ты должен мне маффин.

— Так ты только ради этого сюда пришел, ты это хочешь сказать? — насупился Ичиго.

— Вроде того.

— Сегодня я заходил в библиотеку, — решив проигнорировать бестактность Гриммджо, сообщил Ичиго. — Хотел узнать, что случилось тогда в общаге.

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — полюбопытствовал Гриммджо, совсем забыв про тлеющую между пальцами сигарету.

— Нет. Мне сказали, нужно специальное разрешение. Оно будет готово только через три дня, — Гриммджо на это лишь фыркнул. — Я подумал, может, ты что-то знаешь, раз жил здесь раньше.

— Никогда не интересовался этой историей. Знаю только, что кого-то убили, а потом какие-то чуваки выбросились из окна, — ответил Гриммджо. Ичиго нахмурился.

— Выбросились из окна? — он слышал только о попытках суицида, но не знал, как именно умерли те люди. Теперь только и думал, что о скрипящей створке в кладовке.

— Верно, — Гриммджо усмехнулся, изобразив руками падение. — Человек пять или шесть, наверное, погибло, прежде чем университет догадался запечатать ту комнату.

— А как ты узнал об этом?

— Видимо, в мое время слухи распространялись проще, — он потушил сигарету ботинком. Ичиго не мог не воспользоваться выпавшей ему возможностью.

— А сколько тебе лет, кстати?

Гриммджо затих, и заминка эта Ичиго не понравилась. Наконец, Гриммджо привычно усмехнулся.

— Тебе же больше восемнадцати, так?

— Ну да.

— Тогда проблем нет, — судя по всему, больше он ничего добавлять не собирался.

— Звучит так, будто это ты мне должен кофе покупать.

— Не оскорбляй мой стиль, Куросаки, — отозвался Гриммджо, и Ичиго невольно рассмеялся. — Ты вернешься в комнату сегодня ночью?

— Если не найду кого-то, кто пустит переночевать в свою, — Ичиго не хотел, чтобы его слова звучали двусмысленно, но в данной ситуации и в конкретный момент не имел ничего против. Гриммджо посмотрел на него с хитрой улыбкой.

— Уже присмотрел кого-нибудь?

— Ты мне скажи, — буркнул Ичиго, не решаясь посмотреть на Гриммджо.

— Может, я бы согласился, если бы у тебя иная причина, не связанная с призраками.

— Толку от тебя… — нахмурился Ичиго, ожидая очередной насмешки, но ее не последовало.

— Возьми себя в руки, Куросаки. Я не вожусь с теми, кто боится призраков, — поддразнил его Гриммджо.

Легко ему говорить. Хотя Гриммджо тоже сталкивался с паранормальным, Ичиго по какой-то причине досталось больше. Наверное, потому, что этаж пустует. Когда они с Чадом въехали, они думали, что соседние комнаты тоже скоро обживут, но никто особо сюда не рвался.

Ичиго был бы рад, даже если бы кто-нибудь на спор поднялся на этаж. Он достиг свое отметки отчаяния, и нравоучения Гриммджо пришлись ему совсем не по душе.

— Похоже, я сорвал джекпот, — вздохнул Ичиго. И как назло, единственный, с кем он мог поговорить об этом, оказался совершенно равнодушен к его ситуации.

— Да ладно, не так уж плоха та комната, — фыркнул Гриммджо.

— Я не о комнате говорю, — проворчал Ичиго, посмотрев в сторону Гриммджо, но тот только непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Ладно, я пойду, — после паузы произнес Гриммджо, кивнув на дверь, что вела на вечеринку. — Может, тебе тоже стоит вернуться и повеселиться еще немного. Не хочу, чтобы ты и завтра был не в духе. Это испортит мне вкус нового кофе.

— С чего бы мне снова его тебе покупать?

— Ты должен мне маффин, не всухомятку же его есть, — пояснил Гриммджо. — Увидимся завтра, в пять.

— Сам себе кофе покупай, — нахмурившись, бросил ему в спину Ичиго.

И показал фак.

Гриммджо только ухмыльнулся и скрылся в толпе. Ичиго решил, что и он вернется к остальным.

Он остался до самого конца, пока все не напились и, уставшие, не разошлись по комнатам. Ему тоже нужно было возвращаясь в свою. Ичиго злился на себя за то, что не решился подцепить кого-нибудь, с кем мог бы провести ночь. Но все же каждый день он бы так делать точно не смог, к тому же, не хотелось заработать себе соответствующую репутацию.  
При мысли, чтобы придется туда вернуться, все внутренности сковал липкий ужас. Даже Ренджи, пьяный в доску и не отличавшийся проницательностью, спросил его, все ли в порядке.

Насмешливые слова Гриммджо все еще звучали в голове, и только из-за этого Ичиго все-таки смог заставить себя подняться. Не хотелось, чтобы сказанное оказался правдой.  
Поднявшись на свой этаж, он почувствовал, как холодный воздух морозит кожу, но старался не давать волю страху. Выпитый алкоголь делал свое дело, и холод не казался нестерпимым. Чем дальше по коридору Ичиго шел, тем четче видел все вокруг. Голова начинала кружится.

Почти вся его выдержка ушла на то, чтобы уже не пуститься бежать сию же секунду, и тут он заметил, что дверь в кладовку была открыта.

Кровь застыла в венах от ужаса, Ичиго замер, не смея ступить дальше ни шагу. Оглянувшись, он понял, что больше не был один.

В конце коридора стояла та самая девушка из зеркала, с черными волосами и в белом платье. Ее серые глаза не мигая смотрели прямо на Ичиго, будто вокруг больше ничего и никого не было. К сожалению, так оно и было.

Ичиго даже не заметил, как перестал дышать, пока воздух не кончился и он не закашлялся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Девушка приближалась, шаг за шагом. И чем ближе она подходила, чем сложнее становилось для Ичиго оставаться в сознании.

Коридор будто сузился, и он видел теперь только ее очертания, слегка размытые по краям. Она продолжала идти, а Ичиго все также не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

Словно во сне он открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то, закричать, отпугнуть ее, но изо рта не вырвалось ни звука. Стало холодно, так холодно; ноги будто сковало льдом, стоило лишь встретиться с ней взглядом.

— Куросаки!

Кто-то кричал с лестницы. Ичиго не понимал, что происходит. Все вокруг вдруг завертелось, закружилось, и Ичиго больше не мог понять, где находится девушка. Но зато тело снова могло двигаться, и он прислонился к стене. Никогда Ичиго еще не чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным.

Куда она делась? Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, а глаза искали ее повсюду. Сзади? Рядом?

Он очнулся, только когда чьи-то сильные руки схватили его, и кто-то крепко прижал его к груди. В глазах прояснялось, и Ичиго увидел Гриммджо. Тот напряженно всматривался в его лицо, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

— Куросаки, живой?

— Гриммджо, ты видел ее? — прошептал Ичиго. Он схватил Гриммджо за руку и тут же недоуменно нахмурился.

— Давай я доведу тебя до твоей комнаты, — предложил Гриммджо, но Ичиго не слушал.

— Гриммджо… — тихо сказал Ичиго, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки. — Ты такой холодный…

— Что ты несешь, Куросаки? — раздраженно проворчал Гриммджо, но тревога в глазах не сочеталась с грозной интонацией. — Это ты горишь…


	3. Chapter 3

Ичиго проснулся в своей комнате, ежась от холода. Он лежал на своей кровати, в одежде, но без обуви, укрытый тонким покрывалом, которое едва ли могло согреть.

Все еще сонный, он не сразу понял, что в комнате есть кто-то еще. Почти сразу нахлынули воспоминания о прошлой ночи, прогоняя стряхнуть остатки сна. Более-менее пришедший в себя Ичиго повернул голову в сторону головой и увидел Гриммджо, который стоял у открытого окна и смотрел вниз. Он не заметил, что Ичиго проснулся.

— Может, закроешь? — прохрипел Ичиго. Горло тут же взорвалось болью. — Холодно…

— Посмотрите, кто наконец проснулся, — Гриммджо закрыл окно, подошел к кровати и уселся на край.

— Сколько времени? — спросил Ичиго, заметив, что за окном все еще темно.

— Шесть утра. Скоро рассвет, — отозвался Гриммджо, не сводя пристального взгляда с Ичиго.

— Ты остался…

— Остался.

У Ичиго появилось столько готовых сорваться с языка вопросов, что он не сразу смог выбрать, с какого начать.

— Ты видел ее?

— Что-то я видел, — кивнул Гриммджо.

— Как ты узнал?

— Что узнал?

— Как ты узнал, что мне нужна помощь? Я думал, ты уже ушел…

Гриммджо довольно долго молчал, как будто не знал, как ответить. Наконец, спустя несколько ужасно длинных секунд, он, вздохнув, сказал:

— Не мог отделаться от чувства, что что-то не так. Доверять внутреннему чутью я привык, так что… Пришлось пойти и проверить, все ли у тебя в порядке.

Едва закончив фразу, он нахмурился.

— Только не надумай себе там ничего, понял?

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Ичиго. Он сел в кровати, все еще чувствуя слабость в руках и ногах, и огляделся. — Дверь в кладовку еще открыта?

— Я снова ее закрыл.

— Ты просто вошел туда посреди ночи? — услышанное Ичиго не обрадовало. Он не мог объяснить, почему при мысли о Гриммджо, в одиночку идущего в ту комнату, он тут же потерял покой. Ему стоило бы быть благодарным за помощь, но… Кажется, Ичиго переживал за него больше, чем следовало.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Куросаки, — буркнул Гриммджо.

— А ночью — продолжил Ичиго, — ты слышал что-нибудь? Какие-нибудь звуки?

— Все было тихо, — ответил тот. — Я слышал только твой храп.

Ичиго растерянно потер лицо. Гриммджо говорил правду? Действительно ничего не случилось, пока он был здесь?

Он посмотрел на Гриммджо, который ходил по комнате и рассматривал все, что попадалось на глаза. Особенно его заинтересовало что-то на письменном столе. Он подошел поближе, покопался среди всего, что там лежало, вытащил стереонаушники и, недолго думая, надел их на себя.

Заметив его ищущий взгляд, Ичиго кивнул на плеер. Гриммджо взял айпод и, с любопытством его рассмотрев, включил. Теперь Ичиго нужно было найти свой рюкзак, который довольно быстро обнаружился на полу у кровати. Ичиго достал из рюкзака ноутбук и мысленно подсчитал разницу во времени между Японией и Мексикой. Звонить Чаду было самое время.

Не мог он больше молчать.

Ичиго включил ноутбук и настроил видеочат, наблюдая при этом, как Гриммджо кривится, прослушивая его плейлист. Как только ноутбук включился, Ичиго не теряя ни секунды набрал Чада. Ему было все равно, что он не один, что его рассказ мог звучать дико и нелепо, и что сам он выглядел, мягко говоря, неважно.

Как только Чад подключился, Ичиго рассказал ему все.

Про зловещие звуки; про окно, которое закрывалось и открывалось и из которого, очевидно, когда-то выбросились студенты. Рассказал, как кто-то царапал стены и про глаз в замочной скважине; как он пытался доказать себе, что все это просто дурацкий розыгрыш, и как убедился, что паронормальное существует на самом деле.

Ичиго рассказал и про Гриммджо, который все это время слушал музыку и не вмешивался в разговор, про то, как его появление спугнуло девушку-призрака. Когда Ичиго наконец выговорился, ему даже полегчало немного. Чад некоторое время потрясенно молчал.

— Ну, вот такие вот дела. А у тебя что новенького? — нарушил тишину Ичиго, посмеиваясь с того, как друг открывает и закрывает рот, словно рыба.

— Ты там не один, да? — спросил наконец Чад.

— Нет, с Гриммджо, — успокоил друга Ичиго. — Я собираюсь снова пойти в библиотеку, когда получу доступ.

— Ичиго, почему ты просто не поменяешь комнату? Ты же знаешь, я не буду против.

— Было бы ужасно неловко объяснять тебе причину, — пробормотал Ичиго. — Собственно, даже сейчас чувствую себя довольно глупо. К тому же, когда Гриммджо со мной, никаких странных звуков я не слышу. Наверное, их слышно, только когда рядом никого нет.

— Даже если так, лучше попросить новую комнату, — настаивал Чад.

— Ну да, — Ичиго все же сомневался, что переезд как-то поможет, — но когда я поднялся вчера на этаж, дверь кладовки была открыта. Если она может открывать двери, что может помешать ей меня преследовать?

— А вдруг она не может отходить далеко от комнаты, — не сдавался Чад.

Взгляд Ичиго упал на стоящего спиной к нему Гриммджо. За окном, наконец, занялся рассвет, и первые лучи солнца осветили комнату.

— Может, и так, — Ичиго кивнул. — Я спрошу сегодня насчет комнаты, но мне, наверное, не сразу смогут найти замену. И если честно, мне вроде как понравились люди, с которыми я здесь встретился.

— Тогда не оставайся один, — Чад, как всегда, немногословен.

— Постараюсь, — улыбнулся Ичиго. — Мне пора. Не хочу больше здесь оставаться.

Завершив звонок, он оглянулся на Гриммджо. Тот уже не слушал музыку и просто смотрел на Ичиго.

— Что?

— Есть хочу.

— Ты же всю ночь не спал? — спросил Ичиго. — Ты разве не устал?

— Нет, но проголодался.

— У тебя работы нет, что ли?

— Взял больничный на сегодня.

— Почему?

— Так сложно догадаться, спящая красавица? — огрызнулся Гриммджо, раздраженный таким количеством вопросов.

— Еще слишком рано, все кафе закрыты.

— Ты иди лучше в душ и переоденься. Глядишь, к тому времени, как закончишь, уже все откроется.

Ичиго насупился на тон, но все же послушался. Идти в душ одному было страшновато, но просить Гриммджо составить себе компанию он не стал бы ни при каких условиях. Так что пришлось решать эту проблему в одиночку и успокаивать себя тем, что случись вдруг что, Гриммджо в считанные секунды оказажется рядом.

При всей своей грубости и резкости он все же не бросил Ичиго одного, за что тот ему бесконечно признателен. После душа, натягивая на себя одежду, он намеренно не смотрелся в зеркало — во избежание новых неприятных впечатлений. Гриммджо, не таясь, разглядывал Ичиго с явным одобрением в глазах. Тот никак это не прокомментировал, начиная привыкать к привычке Гриммджо не стесняться выражать свои мысли, желания и интересы. Он сунул ноутбук обратно в рюкзак и вышел из комнаты, перед этим осторожно выглянув в коридор.

— Трус, — поддразнил его Гриммджо. Ичиго не отреагировал.

— Сколько времени?

— Почти восемь. И кстати, ты ужасно долго разговаривал со своим другом.

— Делать-то все равно нечего в такую рань, — буркнул Ичиго. В кафе они не торопились, шли медленно — надо было как-то убить оставшееся время. — Ты так и не сказал мне, что видел прошлой ночью.

— Я видел чей-то силуэт, но в одну секунду он был там, а потом пропал, — объяснил Гриммджо. — Я, знаешь ли, на тебя немного отвлекся.

— Знаешь, так странно, — Ичиго посмотрел на Гриммджо. — Чем ближе она подходила, тем сильнее кружилась голова. Мне казалось, я падал куда-то…

— Падал, да? — задумчиво отозвался Гриммджо.

— Думаешь, она может быть одной из тех студентов-самоубийц? — спросил Ичиго.

— Вполне.

— А что насчет убийства?

— А что насчет него? — нахмурился Гриммджо.

— Я не разбираюсь в сверхъестественном, конечно, но разве неуспокоившиеся души или что там они такое не должны злиться скорее на то, что их кто-то убил, а не на то, что они сами решили оборвать свою жизнь? — спросил Ичиго, наблюдая за ничего не выражающим лицом Гриммджо. — Ну, то есть, суицид — это все же чей-то выбор… Убийство, напротив, подразумевает, что кто-то отнял у тебя жизнь силой… Черт, не могу понятнее выразить свою мысль…

— Ты думаешь, что призрак становится озлобленным и начинает преследовать кого-то, только если у него отняли жизнь против его воли.

— Что-то вроде того…

— Но ты не знаешь обстоятельств убийства, — заметил Гриммджо. Ичиго слушал его с серьезным выражением лица. — Жертву могли выбросить из окна, а могло быть что-то еще. А что если один человек сделал другого несчастным настолько, что этот другой покончил жизнь самоубийством? Тянет на достаточную причину преследовать кого-то после смерти.

— Пожалуй, — вздохнул Ичиго. — Сказать что-то наверняка можно будет только тогда, когда я доберусь до архива. Раз здесь больше никто ничего не знает.

— Это шпилька в мой адрес? — усмехнулся Гриммджо и получил такую же усмешку в ответ.

Открытия кафе пришлось ждать еще минут десять. Как только они вошли, их окутали запахи свежеприготовленных напитков и выпечки.

Они выбрали места поодаль, как и в прошлый раз. Ичиго заказал им обоим черный кофе и маффины. На этот раз он не был против угостить Гриммджо, чувствовал, что в долгу перед ним за помощь.

— Первые лекции уже завтра, да? — нарушил тишину Гриммджо, откусывая большой кусок от маффина.

— Ага. Пропуск в архив тоже на завтра дадут. Совпадение не самое удачное, скажи? — хмыкнул Ичиго. Он бы, конечно, предпочел посидеть в библиотеке и разузнать все, что сможет.

— Я бы особо не переживал. Первые лекции всегда вводные и заканчиваются рано, потому что преподы сами не особо заморачиваются.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Я думал, ты давно выпустился — Ичиго все еще надеялся выведать, сколько Гриммджо лет, подловить его на неосторожном ответе.

— Спроси у кого-нибудь из старшекурсников, они скажут то же самое, — Гриммджо не клюнул.

Ничего. Ичиго так просто не сдастся.

— Люди на тебя косо не смотрят, что ты, весь такой взрослый-превзрослый, постоянно среди юных студентов ошиваешься?

— Не устаю благодарить небеса за мою нестареющую внешность. А что, Куросаки? Переживаешь? — усмехнулся тот.

— Может быть. Но ты действительно выглядишь ненамного старше меня. Почему ты просто не скажешь мне свой возраст? — не выдержал Ичиго.

— Забавно. Тогда мне говорили, что я выгляжу старше своих лет. Однажды ты все узнаешь, а сейчас отстань от меня, достал, — заворчал Гриммджо, прихлебывая кофе.

— Мне, чтобы тебя узнать, в детектива играть надо? — нахмурился Ичиго.

— Считай это небольшой разминкой. Потренируешься на мне и за призрака примешься.

После они почти не разговаривали, а закончив завтракать от нечего делать отправились прогуляться. Через несколько минут Гриммджо сказал, что пойдет домой, отоспится. Он был уверен, что если Ичиго будет держаться от злополучной комнаты подальше, то ничего с ним не случится.

Ичиго хотел попросить его остаться с ним еще на одну ночь, но так и не решился. Просьба не казалась дикой, учитывая, что Гриммджо знал, что случается с Ичиго, когда он остается один. Но все равно было стремно так открыто признаться в собственной беззащитности.

Ичиго привык сам защищать кого бы то ни было и совсем не привык, когда кто-то защищал его, поэтому не понимал, что делать с этим новым странным чувством. Он провел остаток утра, просматривая в интернете новости об убийствах, совершенных в университете, но ничего не нашел. Такое ощущение, что в университете очень постарались сделать так, чтобы история не всплыла вновь. Наверняка пеклись о репутации и боялись, что поток желающих учиться уменьшится, если станет известно о тех смертях.

Скромно пообедав, Ичиго позвонил сестрам домой, узнать, как они там. Про призрака рассказывать не стал: не хотел, чтобы остальные друзья и семья смеялись над ним, а тем более переживали. Его отец точно устроил бы сцену, если бы узнал, как Ичиго приходится несладко.

Окружающие его люди все равно заметили, что он выглядит изможденным. Даже несмотря на то, что он ему удалось выспаться и он чувствовал себя намного лучше, темные круги под глазами никуда не ушли. Если кто-то спрашивал, Ичиго ссылался на вечеринки. Много, много вечеринок.

Потому что, как говорится, университет меняет людей. Даже таких, как Ичиго, который раньше не любил тусоваться.

Делать было особо нечего, и Ичиго вернулся в общую гостиную, остановившись у ресепшена при виде уже знакомой ему женщины. Та заметила его нерешительный взгляд.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она. Бейдж на груди сообщал, что ее зовут Оказами.

— Ну… — Ичиго запнулся. — Вчера ночью я поднялся в свою комнату, и дверь в кладовку была открыта.

Женщина нахмурилась и выдвинула ящик с ключами.

— Сорок девятая, верно? — спросила она, оглядываясь на него. — Ключ здесь. Я запираю этот ящик каждую ночь, никто не мог открыть его. Я слышала, у вас была вечеринка в тот день, может, вы выпили лишнего?

Ичиго не стал спорить — уже понимал, что толку не будет. Но он не мог не попытаться разузнать кое-что еще.

— Вы что-нибудь знаете про те жуткие вещи, что здесь когда-то творились?

— А, ты о самоубийствах, — она нахмурилась. Тема явно была ей неприятна. Ичиго не мог ее за это винить, но любопытство победило. — Я работала здесь, когда погибли два студента.

— Когда это было?

— Лет десять назад, — она задумалась, прижав палец к подбородку. — Потом, чтобы избежать скандала, этаж закрыли.

— Десять лет? — пробормотал Ичиго. Гриммджо сказал, что жил здесь, и категорически отказывался называть свой возраст, но вряд ли он настолько старше. Интересно, все же, сколько ему?.. Но сейчас не время об этом думать. — А что насчет убийства?

— У вас какое-то нездоровое любопытство, молодой человек… Это друзья вам всякое понарассказывали? Судя по всему, постарались на славу… — пробормотала она. — Я слышала про убийство. Оно произошло вскоре после первого суицида.

Ичиго шире распахнул глаза. Так все началось именно с самоубийства. Женщина заметила его реакцию и, разведя руками, продолжила:

— Это все, что я знаю. Люди не очень любят обсуждать подобные вещи. Тебе тоже так сильно интересоваться этим не стоит.

— Спасибо, что поделились со мной, — Ичиго вежливо поклонился. — Я просто хотел узнать хоть что-то, раз уж живу на том этаже.

— Вам не по себе в той комнате? — спросила Оказами, внимательно глядя на него.

— Подумываю поменять номер. Но вряд ли есть свободный, да?

— На твоем этаже много незанятых комнат, но что-то мне подсказывает, ни одну из них ты не захочешь.

Ичиго кивнул, наблюдая, как она достает толстую папку из-под стола и просматривает список студентов.

— В пятнадцатой есть одно свободное место. Подойдет?

Ичиго помотал головой, поблагодарив ее за помощь. Он потому и выбрал последний этаж, что там были свободные комнаты и они с Чадом могли жить вдвоем. Съезжаться с кем-то еще Ичиго совсем не желал.

Он прямо сейчас пойдет, подаст заявление в администрацию и будет надеяться на лучшее. Чем раньше удастся уладить этот вопрос, тем лучше. Он изо всех сил старался не падать духом при виде сочувствующих лиц сотрудников университета, пока он объяснил им, в чем дело. Но правда, занятия вот-вот начнутся, и большинство комнат уже заняты.

Ичиго надеялся, что заслужил, наконец, немного удачи после всего, что выпало на его долю, но нет. Бросить Чада в той комнате одного и подыскать себе свободное койко-место нельзя. Но будь он проклят, если не думал об этом хотя бы на мгновение — так хотелось держаться подальше от комнаты номер сорок девять.

Он вернулся в общую гостиную и развлекался тем, что лазил в интернете и запоминал свое расписание на следующий день. Студенты то приходили, то уходили, о чем-то негромко переговариваясь и создавая некую атмосферу домашнего уюта.

Только Ичиго расслабился, как услышал глухой шлепок за окном и последовавшие за ним вопли.

Оказами выбежала на улицу, и он поспешил следом. Его чуть не вырвало, когда он увидел причину переполоха.

Кто-то кричал от ужаса, кто-то рыдал. Ичиго услышал всхлипы откуда-то сверху и, дрожа от ужаса, поднял голову. В распахнутом настежь окне третьего этажа он увидел заплаканную девушку, которую удерживали другие студенты.

Перед Ичиго на земле лежало тело молодой студентки. Она жила в комнате, окно которой сейчас и было открыто. Он помнил ее, маленькую, тихую и добрую девочку. Ее звали Хинамори.

Даже с земли он мог четко слышать, что так отчаянно кричала ее соседка:

— Она просто прыгнула!

***

Ичиго провел ночь в общей гостиной. Поесть он даже не пытался — желудок возвращал все обратно. Ичиго сто раз жалел, что не спросил у Гриммджо, как с ним связаться. Если раньше он не решался напрямую просить Гриммджо остаться с ним, сейчас он бы ни секунды не колебался.

Момо Хинамори всегда казалась счастливой девушкой. У нее не было ни малейшей причины сотворить с собой нечто подобное, и неожиданное самоубийство шокировало всех. Особенно Ичиго.

Он чувствовал себя так, будто каждый вздох понемногу вытягивал из него энергию. Хинамори жила на третьем этаже, в тридцать восьмой комнате. Прямо под ним.

Стало понятно, что никакого смысла в переезде нет. Призрак мог открывать дверь в кладовку, передвигаться, куда захочет, и выбирать себе любую жертву, какую пожелает.

От отчаяния хотелось выть. Бежать некуда, потому что безопасного места попросту не существует. В общежитии все ходили как в воду опущенные. Ничего подобного не случалось уже десять лет, никто не был готов увидеть распростертое на земле безжизненное тело того и забрызганные кровью стены.

Ичиго написал Чаду о случившемся. Из гостиной он больше не выходил, а ночью, чтобы не уснуть, щипал себя за ногу до самого утра. Есть он все еще не мог. На первую в этом семестре лекцию он пришел без учебников, не осмелившись подняться и забрать их из комнаты. Гриммджо оказался прав, лекция закончилась рано: преподаватель просто представился, рассказал, чем они будут заниматься в течение года и дал информацию о теме следующего занятия.

Ичиго лекцию вообще не слушал. Он едва ли вообще обращал на нее внимание; судя по шушуканью и опущенным головам других студентов, не он один.

Потом ему кто-то позвонил с неизвестного номера. Ичиго сначала сомневался, отвечать или нет, но в итоге взял трубку; оказалось, что звонили из библиотеки. Ему дали пропуск в архив на восемь дней. Долго думать Ичиго не стал и поехал в библиотеку, пропустив следующую лекцию. Все равно в его нынешнем состоянии он бы ничего не запомнил и только время бы потратил.

Когда он пришел, администратор его узнала и приветливо улыбнулась. Она попросила его подписать еще одну форму и протянула ключи от нужного кабинета. Когда Ичиго открыл дверь в архив, глазам его предстали множество стеллажей с толстыми стопками газет, разложенных в хронологическом порядке. Пришлось немного пройтись, чтобы дойти до восьмидесятых годов. Полок оказалось впечатляюще много, и Ичиго немного приуныл: быстро найти то, что ему нужно, будет сложно.

Ближе к концу дня Ичиго наконец-то нашел что-то, что могло ему приходится — на первой странице какой-то местечковой непопулярной газеты размещалась статья об убийстве в общежитии. Крупным жирным шрифтом было напечатано следующее: « **Дочь известного предпринимателя убита в медицинском университете Каракуры** ».

Ичиго стал читать дальше.

_«Тело жестоко убитой двадцатидвухлетней Кучики Рукии обнаружено в комнате местного общежития. Личность убийцы не установлена и его местонахождение неизвестно»._

Ичиго сделал для себя пару пометок. Фотографий в статье не было, что не радовало.

_«В тот день почти все студенты были на вечеринке по случаю окончания семестра. Подозреваемых, как и свидетелей преступления, нет, что существенно осложняет расследование»._

_«Как стало известно, девушку сильно избили и выбросили из окна с четвертого этажа»._

_«Обстоятельства и характер убийства указывают на то, что у того, кто это совершил, вероятнее всего, имелся личный мотив, — заявил глава полиции Ямамото»._

Ичиго понимал, что новость об убийстве сама по себе удручает, и все же к подробностям совершенного преступления морально готов не был. Но нужно было читать дальше, и его внимание привлекла другая статья.

_«Причины убийства все еще не ясны, но в полиции считают, что принадлежность к влиятельной семье и статус одной из наследников клана Кучики сыграли немаловажную роль. Трагедия произошла в том же общежитии спустя несколько дней после самоубийства молодого человека, чье имя по просьбе его семьи мы не разглашаем».  
_

Ичиго похолодел.

Получается, первым суицид совершил тот парень. Сердце забилось быстрее. Хоть тогда зрение подвело Ичиго и четко видеть вокруг он не мог, но не сомневался, что призрак — девушка. Он посмотрел на имя убитой, записанное для себя в блокноте.

_Кучики Рукия, двадцать два года, год рождения тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестой._

Надо бы поискать ее в базе данных университета. Ичиго, правда, не знал, как это сделать, но твердо решил разобраться. Он хотел узнать, как она выглядит, чтобы понять, ее он видел или нет.

Но сперва надо найти все, что получится, здесь. Ичиго прочел более ранние статьи, надеясь наткнуться на более подробную заметку о первом самоубийстве, но ему не везло. Ничего полезного он не нашел и среди выпусков, изданных близко к дате убийства. Тогда Ичиго стал искать что-то в более поздних номерах и, наконец, наткнулся на какую-то газету, на последней странице которой обнаружилась коротенькая статейка.

_«Еще одно самоубийстве на территории кампуса. В Медицинском университете Каракуры отменили все занятия»._

_«Все занятия отменены на неделю по случаю продолжающегося расследования убийства и череды самоубийств. Жертвой стал один из студентов (имя не раскрывается), вспоровший себе живот ножом в комнате, где незадолго до этого была убита Кучики Рукия, в сорок девятом номере на четвертом этаже»._

Ичиго пришлось прерваться на секунду и перевести дыхание, потому что голова уже просто раскалывалась.

_«Глава студенческого совета, Шаолонг Куфонг, который также приходился другом трагически скончавшемуся студенту, отказался комментировать случившееся, попросил проявить уважение к умершим и призвал СМИ и студентов прекратить распространять или поддерживать слухи о связи между недавними трагическими случаями»_.

Ичиго записал и второе имя.

Не зная точно, в каком временном промежутке искать и сколько еще было жертв, выудить нужную информацию оказалось нелегко. Но прочитав про еще три свершенные самоубийства, Ичиго пришел к выводу, что все они могут быть схожи между собой.

Студенты, все здоровые и не имеющие никаких психологических расстройств, заселялись в сорок девятую комнату и через некоторое время просто прыгали из окна навстречу верной смерти. Ичиго подумал о Хинамори, о том, насколько быстро нечто, чем бы оно ни было, заставило ее спрыгнуть и почему в этот раз оно выбрало другую комнату.

Гриммджо, опять же, просто слышал какие-то звуки, не сравнить с тем, что пришлось пережить Ичиго, который никак не мог понять, чем же он такой особенный и почему на его долю мучений выпало больше.

Спустя еще несколько часов администратор предупредила, что библиотека закрывается. Когда Ичиго вышел на улицу, оказалось, что уже наступила ночь.

В общежитии его дожидался Гриммджо.

— Думал, ты уже никогда не придешь, — поприветствовал он Ичиго и поднял руку, демонстрируя небольшую коробочку с выпечкой.

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — устало спросил Ичиго. Когда он подошел ближе, то увидел, что кроме коробки с выпечкой, Гриммджо держал еще пластиковый стаканчик с кофе.

— Слышал, что кто-то выбросился из окна, — ответил Гриммджо. Он похлопал по месту рядом с собой и протянул Ичиго стакан.

— Тебе-то что? — спросил Ичиго, присаживаясь рядом и отхлебывая предложенный кофе. Который уже успел остыть. Сколько Гриммджо его тут ждал?

— Может, я не хочу, чтобы и ты сиганул вниз. Кофе, наверное, уже холодный, но думаю, от шоколада ты не откажешься, — сказал Гриммджо, кивнув на коробочку.

— Спасибо, — Ичиго откусил кусок от шоколадного кекса — первое, что он съел за последнее время и что не просилось наружу обратно.

— Где ты был? — спросил Гриммджо, внимательно наблюдая за ним.

— В библиотеке, — ответил Ичиго с набитым ртом. — Наконец-то получил пропуск.

Прожевав, он достал из рюкзака несколько ксерокопий и блокнот со своими заметками. Гриммджо тут же выхватил все из его рук.

— Любопытно…

— Та девушка, Кучики Рукия, — Ичиго показал нужную статью. — Это ее убили. А вот первое самоубийство совершил какой-то парень.

— И что?

— А то. Призрак был девушкой. Думаю, это она и есть.

— А ты знаешь, как выглядит эта девчонка? — сдвинув брови, поинтересовался Гриммджо.

— Нет еще, попробую узнать что-нибудь завтра. Сегодня я весь день провозился с газетами, — сказал Ичиго, наблюдая за выражением лица Гриммджо. Было совершенно непонятно, о чем тот думает. — Тебе, кажется, совсем не интересно.

— Ну, ты нашел какие-то статьи, и что? Даже если ты все узнаешь, дальше что делать будешь?

А вот это слышать было обидно. Ичиго столько усилий приложил, чтобы раскопать хоть что-то. Он разозлился.

— Что я собираюсь делать? Начать хоть с чего-то! Не похоже, что меня оставят в покое.

— Ты еще не попросил о переводе? — нахмурился Гриммджо.

— Попросил, но смысл? Девушка, которая разбилась сегодня… Она жила этажом ниже. Призрак будто пытается намекнуть, что не важно, где я буду. Мне все равно не убежать.

— Вдруг она может только по этому зданию перемещаться. Попробуй сменить кампус, глядишь, сработает, — предложил Гриммджо.

— Сомневаюсь, — пробормотал Ичиго.

— Что, будешь каждый день спать на диване?

— Ты же меня к себе не зовешь, не так ли? — процедил Ичиго. — Лучше уж здесь, чем где-нибудь, где есть окна.

— Тот другой парень, — не сдавался Гриммджо, читая статью про второе самоубийство— Пишут, он зарезал себя ножом, а не выбросился из окна. Почему ты так уверен, что призрак не сможет убить тебя другим способом?

— Рискну, — буркнул Ичиго. В безопасности он себя ни разу не чувствовал.

Воцарилось молчание. Наконец, Гриммджо, все еще мрачный, поднялся с дивана. В то же мгновение Ичиго, не очень понимая, что делает, схватил его за руку и потянул обратно. Карие глаза встретились с голубыми.

— Останься, — попросил Ичиго, не отводя взгляда. Гриммджо молча смотрел в ответ, не зная, как отреагировать на внезапную просьбу.

Наконец, он все же сел обратно на диван, повернувшись лицом к Ичиго, который так и не отпустил его руку. И вдруг все резко перестало иметь значение. Ни призраки, ни страх оказаться отвергнутым, ни бесчисленные варианты того, как именно все может пойти не так. Ичиго медленно наклонился вперед, коснувшись холодных губ Гриммджо в легком поцелуе, затем отстранился и открыл глаза.

В ответном взгляде читалась такая глубокая печаль… Но не успел Ичиго спросить, что он сделал не так, как в следующий миг Гриммджо сократил между ними расстояние и поцеловал в ответ, жадно, почти что отчаянно.

— Спасибо, — успел шепнуть Ичиго, оторвавшись от чужих ледяных губ и чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4.

Ичиго не помнил, как заснул, а когда проснулся, Гриммджо с ним не было. Ичиго сел. Несколько незнакомых студентов неодобрительно смотрели в его сторону, наверняка оттого, что он слишком часто в последнее время занимал диван. Внимание Ичиго привлек падающий на пол клочок бумаги, который он спросонья смахнул с дивана. Клочок бумаги оказался запиской длиной в несколько слов, и Ичиго такого странного почерка еще ни у кого не видел.

_«_ _В час, здесь, твоя очередь_ _покупать_ _еду_ _»._

Что ж, содержание послания предельно четко выявило его автора. Ичиго посмотрел на часы: почти половина девятого, лекция уже скоро начнется. Если бы Гриммджо выбрал время попозже, Ичиго бы пропустил занятия и сразу пошел бы искать информацию о погибшей студентке в базе данных университета. Но он мог, как обычно, потерять счет времени, а пропускать встречу с Гриммджо ему не хотелось.

Особенно после поцелуя. Ичиго почувствовал, что краснеет, едва успев подумать о случившемся, и сам на себя разозлился. Бездумный поступок. Но пока что все шло хорошо, и даже спалось сегодня лучше обычного. Если не считать небольшой боли в спине из-за неудобного дивана, он впервые за всю неделю чувствовал себя действительно отдохнувшим.

– Ичиго! – раздался рядом голос Ренджи.

– Хей.

– На диване спал, да? – Ренджи не выдал себя голосом, но взгляд его был полон сочувствия, а рука сжимала плечо Ичиго в знак молчаливой поддержки. Большинство студентов знало о жутких историях про то, что творилось последнем этаже, но после смерти Хинамори никому не хотелось о них вспоминать и никто не винил Ичиго в том, что он хотел держаться подальше от того места. Ренджи, в частности, был одним из тех, кто знал Хинамори дольше всех, и его обычный жизнерадостный настрой здорово сдал после случившегося. 

– Он мне уже как родной, –ответил Ичиго и посмотрел на пустую коробку из-под выпечки и стаканчики из-под кофе, оставшиеся со вчера. Они правда как будто жил на диване.

– Мацумото сказала, с тобой кто-то был прошлой ночью, – ухмыльнулся Ренджи, и Ичиго смутился.

– Я ее не заметил, – пробормотал он, отводя взгляд в сторону и надеясь, что дальше вопросов не последует.

– Это я понял, – хохотнул Ренджи. – Не знал, что ты за другую команду играешь. Но чувак, наверное, и вправду красавчик, раз даже Мацумото впечатлилась.

Определенно не та тема, которую Ичиго хотелось бы обсуждать.

– Я тут на лекцию опаздываю…

– Ах, первокурсники. Ничего, через пару недель это желание пройдет, – усмехнулся Ренджи.

– Не уверен, что доживу до этого момента,– отозвался Ичиго, подхватывая рюкзак и коробку со стаканчиками. – Увидимся.

– Бывай, – кивнул Ренджи.

В этот раз занятие вводным не было. Новый преподаватель на протяжении четырех мучительно длинных часов рассказывал об основах медицины и заставлял конспектировать каждое слово, даже задержал всех после конца лекции.

Ичиго посмотрел на часы и выругался: он уже должен был встретиться с Гриммджо. Он так опаздывал, что времени найти им приличный обед не оставалось, пришлось обойтись сэндвичами и соком из едомата. Когда он ворвался в общую гостиную общежития, тут же ощутил на себе один весьма и весьма нетерпеливый взгляд.

Ичиго присел рядом с Гриммджо и, изо всех сил стараясь не покраснеть, бросил ему на колени сэндвич и пачку сока. Гриммджо выглядел по меньшей мере разочарованно. 

– Ну я же постарался, нашел то, что тебе наверняка бы понравилось, –пожаловался он.

– У меня не было времени. И вообще, если хочешь с кем-то встретиться, спроси у этого кого-то, когда это удобнее всего сделать, – не растерялся Ичиго. – Я не буду откладывать все свои дела и мчаться к тебе всякий раз, как тебе приспичит со мной увидеться.

– Тем не менее, ты здесь, – невозмутимо припечатал Гриммджо и жадно вгрызся в сэндвич, на который недавно смотрел так нерадостно. Ичиго фыркнул и, последовав его примеру, спросил:

– Ну, и чего хотел? 

– Интересно стало, когда ты последний раз спал в своей комнате.

– А что?

Гриммджо в ответ усмехнулся и положил руку Ичиго на бедро.

– Было бы неплохо иногда спать в кровати.

– Уверен, у тебя дома есть своя, – проворчал Ичиго, ощутив странный интерес к интерьеру общажной гостиной. К своему ужасу и очень некстати он почувствовал, что начинает краснеть.

– Я думал, у нас наметился прогресс, – прошептал Гриммджо, подвинувшись ближе. Чужое дыхание опалило шею, и по телу Ичиго побежали мурашки. 

– Да, но ты сбавь скорость. Не люблю, когда торопятся, – пробормотал Ичиго, не в восторге от того, что Гриммджо выставляет их отношения на всеобщее обозрение.

– Если ты любишь медленно, я могу и это устроить…

– Гриммджо! – не выдержал Ичиго, спихнув руку хохочущего нахала со своего бедра. – Если ты думал, что так у тебя получится заставить меня подняться туда, придумай что-нибудь получше!

– Попытка не пытка, Куросаки. Мне уже неловко за тебя становится, когда я вижу, как ты спишь и пускаешь слюни на грязный диван, где до этого сидели чьи-то чужие задницы. 

Ичиго проследил за взглядом Гриммджо, увидел влажное пятно на обивке и тут же спрятал лицо в ладони, умирая от стыда. 

– Слушай, у меня еще остались кое-какие дела, так что если ты больше ничего не хочешь…– начал он, но Гриммджо его перебил.

– Какие дела?

– Хочу найти записи о студентах, живших тут с тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестого года и ранее, и проверить, действительно ли я видел призрак Кучики Рукии, – Ичиго вздохнул. Было еще кое-что, посложнее, и здесь он совсем не знал, с чего начать поиски. – Еще я хочу найти человека, который состоял в студенческом совете в то время.

– Как ты собираешься это сделать? – спросил Гриммджо.

– Про студентов спрошу у нашей администрации. А вот насчет второго…

– Тот человек уже, наверное, состариться успел. Проверь телефонный справочник, может быть, найдешь его имя там, – предложил Гриммджо.

– Ими уже давно никто не пользуется.

– Говорю же, тому человеку сейчас уже много лет. Его номер наверняка найдется в каком-нибудь старом экземпляре, – стоял на своем Гриммджо. Ичиго кивнул. Попытаться-то можно было. – Попробую его найти, а ты пока разузнай про студентов. 

– Серьезно? – удивился Ичиго. – Было бы здорово.

– Ты занятия прогуливать собираешься ради всего этого? – поддразнил Гриммджо.

– Сначала призраки, потом лекции. А у тебя время найдется?

– Да, сейчас мне ничего не мешает. Когда найдем все, что надо, встретимся здесь же.  
Ичиго согласно кивнул. На том они и разошлись.

Он понятия не имел, как Гриммджо собирается найти телефонный справочник за такой короткий срок, но вдруг понял, что доверяет ему. Настолько, что даже не сомневается, что Гриммджо справится. Самому Ичиго даже не пришлось покидать территорию университета. Администрация находилась в здании рядом с его учебным корпусом, совсем недалеко от приемной и кафе.

Обеденное время только закончилось, и у дверей администрации не успело скопиться много народу. Похоже, удача сегодня на его стороне, но Ичиго все равно жутко нервничал и надеялся, что в будущем ему за это кармически не аукнется.

Вскоре один из сотрудников открыл дверь и вежливо кивнул, приглашая Ичиго войти.

– Чем я могу вам помочь? – просил он, усаживаясь за стол.

– Могу ли я посмотреть личные дела студентов, которые раньше здесь учились? – прямо спросил Ичиго. Человек замер и просто молча посмотрел в ответ, будто услышал несусветную глупость. – В восьмидесятых, если точнее, – добавил Ичиго, стараясь не выдать голосом своего волнения.

– Зачем вам потребовалась такая информация? – спросил человек. Ичиго растерялся.

– Мой отец здесь учился, – выпалил он. Человек выжидающе смотрел, ожидая продолжения. Сглотнув, Ичиго стал дальше сочинять на ходу, надеясь, что его маленькая ложь сработает. – Он хотел устроить встречу выпускников, собрать старых друзей, и… В общем… Э-эм. Он спросил меня, могу ли я достать ему список всех его одногруппников, чтобы уж точно никого не забыть.

– К сожалению, здесь мы ничем не можем вам помочь. Вы просите доступ к персональным данным. Даже если эти студенты уже давно здесь не обучаются, мы не имеем права давать доступ к просмотру личных дел кому бы то ни было, – ответил человек, пожимая плечами. 

Ичиго приуныл.

– Понятно, – ответил он, собираясь тем не менее вежливо поблагодарить за ответ, когда женщина за соседним столом вдруг спросила: 

– А выпускной альбом подойдет?

Ее коллега помолчал, разглядывая Ичиго.

– Сколько лет было вашему отцу в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят шестом? – спросил он.

– Двадцать два, – ответил Ичиго. Человек попросил его подождать и куда-то ушел.

Женщина посмотрела на Ичиго со своего места.

– У нас осталось несколько таких альбомов. Каждый из студентов писал что-то от себя на память под своим именем и фотографией. 

– Как в старшей школе? – удивленно спросил Ичиго.

– Что-то вроде того. Фотографировались на первом курсе и потом на последнем, чтобы посмотреть, как они изменились, – объяснила она.

– Почему так больше не делают?

– Традиция себя изжила. Уже в мое время так больше не делали, а я не сказать, чтобы очень молода, – пояснила женщина. – Интересно бывает порой просматривать старые выпускные альбомы, они ведь уже практически история.

Женщина вернулась к своей работе, и до прихода человека с альбомом в руках в кабинете было тихо. 

– Я слышал, моя коллега тебе уже все рассказала, – начал он, положив альбом на стол. – Этот – с тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят второго года, все знакомые твоего отца должны быть тут.

– Можно взять с собой? – смущаясь, поинтересовался Ичиго.

– В наши дни таким уже никто, конечно, не интересуется, но ты все же верни его в целости и сохранности. 

– Большое вам спасибо, – ответил Ичиго, дрожащими руками прижимая альбом к себе и желая только одного – поскорее его открыть.

***

Гриммджо вернулся на удивление довольно скоро. Он держал в руках большой телефонный справочник и самодовольно улыбался.

Ичиго как раз закончил рассказывать Чаду последние новости – в том числе, не без смущения, и о своей возможной-но-это-не-точно личной жизни. Гриммджо пока не было, и Ичиго размышлял, чем бы себя занять: еще раз пролистать альбом или позвонить остальным друзьям. Теперь, очевидно, придется повременить.

– Как тебе удалось достать его так быстро? – спросил он. Гриммджо его реакция развеселила. 

– Это телефонная книга, а не Конституция, – ответил он. – Ну, что, ты нашел ее уже или нет? – спросил он следом, заметив альбом на коленях у Ичиго.

Ичиго открыл заложенную страницу и показал Гриммджо фотографию молодой девушки с мягкой улыбкой и черными волосами до плеч.

– Это она, – ответил Ичиго. – Я был прав, она все это делает.

– Хм, – равнодушно отозвался Гриммджо. – А что насчет того, другого. Имени ты мне так и не назвал.

– На этой же странице, – Ичиго ткнул в другое имя, начинающее на букву «К». – Шаолонг Куфонг.

Гриммджо заметно напрягся, стоило ему увидеть фотографию.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Ичиго, заметивший странную реакцию Гриммджо, но ответа на вопрос не получил. 

– Все так. Давай пойдем в твою комнату и посмотрим все там. Здесь слишком людно, –сказал он, уже поднимаясь с со справочником в руках. Нежелание Ичиго подниматься наверх он проигнорировал.

Так что пришлось тому идти следом. Ичиго только надеялся, что раз он не один, ничего страшного не произойдет. И он никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что вторая фотография явно взволновала Гриммджо. Все-таки Ичиго слишком многого о нем не знал. 

Гриммджо зашел в комнату Ичиго как в свою собственную, плюхнулся на кровать и открыл телефонный справочник в поисках нужного имени, пока Ичиго осторожно смотрел по сторонам. Хотя теперь, зная имя и лицо преследовавшего его призрака, почему-то было уже не так страшно, но оставаться в комнате все равно не хотелось. Он присоединился к Гриммджо, и спустя пару дюжин страниц они нашли, что искали.

– Я звоню ему прямо сейчас, – заявил Ичиго, хватая телефон. Гриммджо отошел к окну, в руках у него уже мелькнула сигарета.

Пока Ичиго набирал номер, он внимательно следил за Гриммджо. В прошлый раз тот почти весь высунулся из окна, с довольным выражением лица рассматривая что-то внизу. Мысль о беспечно высовывающимся из окна Гриммджо сейчас пугала еще сильнее. Даже если самоубийства совершались в соседней комнате, ему не хотелось видеть, как близок Гриммджо к тому, чтобы вдруг случайно погибнуть. Недавняя трагедия с Хинамори лишь усиливала тревогу. 

Ичиго вдруг снова вспомнил, что бежать некуда.

Через пару секунд на другом конце провода ответили, и он вздрогнул, не ожидавший ответа так скоро.

– Алло? – ответил взрослый и определенно мужской голос. 

– Шаолонг Куфонг? – спросил Ичиго, смотря в глаза Гриммджо.

–Это снова кабельная компания? Потому что я в третий раз вам говорю, мне неинтерес…

– Нет-нет, –перебил Ичиго. – Меня зовут Куросаки Ичиго, я учусь в университете Каракуры.

На том конце провода воцарилась гробовая тишина. Ичиго продолжил:

– Я хотел узнать, сможете ли вы ответить на несколько вопросов.

– О чем же, – устало отозвался человек, будто уже догадавшись, о чем пойдет речь. 

– Несколько лет назад, во время интервью вы сказали кое-что насчет одного самоубийства…

Но прежде чем он успел закончить свою мысль, человек на том конце провода прервал его:

– Слушайте, у меня нет на это времени…

– Мне правда очень надо поговорить с вами, прошу, – взмолился Ичиго, но мужчина оставался непреклонен:

– Я не знаю, зачем вам это надо, и не хочу, чтобы вы, дети, названивали мне и выпрашивали очередную страшилку, которой потом будете друг друга пугать на Хэллоуин или что вы там делаете.

– Сэр, это не займет много времени…

– Не звоните мне больше, иначе я расскажу в деканате, чем вы тут занимаетесь. 

– Я живу в той комнате, – выпалил Ичиго. В трубке стало тихо.

– Вы – что? – наконец спросил мужчина.

– Я живу там. Мне правда нужна ваша помощь, пожалуйста, – не терял надежды Ичиго.

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем ему ответили. 

– Приходите через полчаса. Улица Сейретей, дом одиннадцать.

Ичиго облегченно выдохнул.

– Спасибо, я приду. Спасибо вам.

Ичиго положил трубку и, победно улыбаясь, повернулся к Гриммджо. 

– Он дал мне свой адрес – сообщил он, хотя Гриммджо, казалось, был больше увлечен сигаретой. Ичиго же был настолько взволнован, что даже стоявший в комнате запах сигаретного дыма его не заботил. – Я сейчас же пойду к нему. Ты со мной?

– Почему нет, – пожал плечами Гриммджо, гася окурок о подоконник.

Ичиго схватил телефон и быстренько прогрузил маршрут до нужного адреса. Стоило поторапливаться, если они хотели успеть вовремя. Ичиго выбежал из комнаты и, не сбавляя скорости, припустил вниз по лестнице. Он ни разу не обернулся, но не сомневался, что Гриммджо нагонит.

Тот и правда оказался рядом спустя пару мгновений. Его недовольное выражение лица говорило о том, что он не в восторге, что кроме игр в детективов приходится еще и бегать. Ичиго решил, что позже отблагодарит его большой чашкой кофе.

Они уже почти пришли, когда Гриммджо вдруг заговорил:

– Ты иди. Хочу покурить.

– Не накурился еще за сегодня? – нахмурился Ичиго. Гриммджо похлопал себя по карманам и раздраженно заворчал. – Ну, что еще?

– Забыл пачку в комнате.

– Да плевать на сигареты, Гриммджо! – сорвался Ичиго. Он не понимал, как вообще можно думать о пустяке вроде сигарет в такой момент.

– Иди-иди. Я быстренько их заберу и подожду тебя у дома того старика.

– Ты серьезно?

Вопрос остался без ответа, но Гриммджо уже развернулся и скорым шагом направился в обратную сторону.

– Ты собираешься идти туда один? У тебя даже ключей нет!

– Я давно живу на свете, Куросаки, и знаю, как открыть чертову дверь, если очень нужно,– огрызнулся Гриммджо. – Иди уже на свою встречу. Я все равно не собирался участвовать в вашем разговоре.

Раздраженно застонав, Ичиго некоторое время смотрел Гриммджо вслед, а потом поспешил к дому Шаолонга. Он уже почти у цели, нельзя сейчас останавливаться.

Когда он был на нужной улице, небо уже потемнело и один за другим зажигались фонари, освещая дорогу. Район казался тихим и спокойным, типичный пригород. Примерно так Ичиго и представлял себе место, где жил бы кто-то в возрасте Шаолонга.

Нужный одиннадцатый дом был построен в современном западном стиле, с белыми стенами и маленьким ухоженным садом.

– Это здесь, – сказал Ичиго сам себе. Он подошел ко входной двери и нажал на звонок. Внутри зажегся свет, и Ичиго увидел очертания высокого человека, подошедшего с той стороны.

Когда дверь открылась, Ичиго встретил мужчина среднего возраста, элегантный и ухоженный, и кивком предложил зайти внутрь.

– Куросаки, верно? – спросил он, пока Ичиго разувался.

– Да. Спасибо, что нашли для меня время.

– Не стоит благодарности. Хотите чай или, может, воды?

– Не нужно, спасибо, – ответил Ичиго, разглядывая все вокруг. Хозяин дома привел их в большую гостиную, оформленную в современном минималистском стиле. Ичиго сел на диван рядом с Шаолонгом. Тот сложил руки на коленях и заговорил первым. 

– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что обычно я отказываюсь рассказывать людям о том, что тогда произошло.

– Да, –кивнул Ичиго. – Но все те, у кого я спрашивал раньше, почти ничего не знали о том, что же произошло на самом деле.

– Понимаю, о чем вы. Наслышан об историях, которые люди уже успели навыдумывать, поэтому и согласился с на эту встречу, – объяснил Шаолонг. – Вы теперь живете _там_ , я так понял?

– Да. Мой сосед пока за границей, так что я один на всем этаже.

– И больше никого? – спросил Шао лонг и усмехнулся, когда Ичиго показал головой. – Какая удача для молодой и горячей крови. Впору бы радоваться такой свободе, но вы кажешься обеспокоенным.

– Слухи о том, что случилось, слегка подпортили мне веселье, – попытался отшутиться Ичиго. На самом деле, он не собирался рассказывать о том, что с ним произошло на этом этаже.

– Расскажите мне, что уже вам известно.

– Я знаю про самоубийство в сорок девятой комнате… И об убийстве, –он немного замялся с ответом, и Шаолонг поторопил его. – Вроде бы убили кого-то из известной семьи, наследницу, вроде бы. Почти сразу после этого кто-то еще совершил самоубийство, в той же самой комнате. Как, в общем-то, и все те, кто жил там потом. 

– Получается, вы уже все знаете. Чем же тогда я могу вам помочь? – спросил Шаолонг, глядя в упор на Ичиго.

– Ваши слова в газете… Вы сказали, что люди пытались связать все трагические случаи между собой и …

– Мне очень многое пришлось пережить в тот год. Как вы уже, должно быть, догадались, я потерял друга, – в голосе Шаолонга сквозило напряжение, и Ичиго немедленно захотелось извиниться за то, что он заставляет кого-то переживать это все заново.

– Да, это упоминалось в статье.

– Тогда, возможно, вам будет интересно узнать, что первые три смерти действительно связаны между собой.

Ичиго и сам уже пришел к такому выводу, но слишком многое во всей этой странной истории оставалось неясным, и понять без посторонней помощи, что же произошло на самом деле, возможным не представлялось. В газетах писали, что смерть Кучики как-то связана с первым самоубийством, и что возможно ее убили из ненависти. Слова Шаолонга наводили на мысль, что за всей этой историей скрывалось что-то гораздо большее. 

– Да, я помню, как об этом писали в той статье, но потом больше нигде об этом не писали. Я так и не понял, почему у людей появилось такое подозрение.

– И сейчас вы хотите узнать причину, – это был не вопрос, но Ичиго на всякий случай кивнул, надеясь, наконец, услышать всю историю целиком. – Хорошо, я расскажу.

– Благодарю вас.

– У моего друга, который вторым покончил жизнь самоубийством, завелся, скажем так, поклонник, кто-то вроде фаната. Они были соседями по комнате, – начал Шаолонг. Было заметно, что им овладела тоска по давно ушедшим временам. – Смотрелось все это немного жалко, если честно. Этот пацан, как тень, постоянно был рядом. Говорил и одевался, как мой друг. Во всем старался походить на него. У нас была своя сложившаяся компания, и нам такое поведение казалось ненормальным, но я думаю, мой друг к нему привязался со временем. Пацана того звали Дирой.

– Дирой, – пробормотал Ичиго, вспомнил, что в статье имен не упоминали.

– Дирой влюбился в Кучики Рукию. Тот случай, когда девушка один раз улыбнулась, и парень решил, что они созданы друг для друга, – продолжил Шаолонг. – Она была довольно милая, но слишком долго терпела настойчивые ухаживания Дироя и слишком поздно решила сказать ему, что не влюблена. 

– Но она все-таки отвергла его.

– Да, она очень четко дала понять, что чувство невзаимно. Но Дирой не понял. Ему казалось, что его предали.

Ичиго в шоке распахнул глаза.

– Вы думаете, что он ее…

– Нет, – перебил Шаолонг. – Он ее не тронул. Он пошел в свою комнату, где и избавил сам себя от страданий.

– Так он был первым…

– Первым самоубийцей в сорок девятой комнате, верно, – вздохнул Шаолонг. – Позже Кучики убили там же. Никто так и не выяснил, кто это был, а спустя несколько дней тот наш второй друг пробрался в эту комнату и зарезал себя. На том же самом месте.

– Карманным ножом, –добавил Ичиго, и Шаолонг кивнул. Может, его смерть тем и отличалась от остальных, что он оказался просто не в силах пережить потерю друга, а вовсе не потому, что его преследовал призрак.

– Причина, по которой я сделал то заявление… – Шаолонг замешкался, прежде чем продолжить, – была в том, что люди решили, все три трагедии тесно связаны.  
Ичиго поднял голову.

– Мой друг был вспыльчивым, часто попадал в неприятности, и все знали, что он был жутким собственником. Многие студенты считали, что он убил Кучики в отместку за Дироя, посчитав, что она повинна в его преждевременной смерти.

– Думаете, это могло быть правдой? – спросил Ичиго, и на несколько секунд Шаолонг замолчал, размышляя над ответом.

– Никаких серьезных улик против него не было. Он-то мог, но…

Ичиго сочувствующе смотрел на него:

– Никому не хочется думать, что его друзья способны на что-то подобное…

– Совершенно верно. Так или иначе, но он умер следующим.

–Мне так жаль, – от всего сердца посочувствовал Ичиго.

– Я больше не думаю о том, как все закончилось, – улыбнулся Шаолонг. – Я храню в памяти только лучшие моменты нашей дружбы. До сих пор отлично помню, какие мы устраивали вечеринки и сколько народу умудрялось впихнуться в нашу комнатушку. Спорить готов, народ в двух соседних комнатах нас сильно недолюбливал. 

– Двух? – переспросил Ичиго.

–Да, сорок восьмая и пятидесятая. Они все грозились, что пойдут жаловаться на нас, – Шаолонг замолчал, заметив полный ужаса взгляд Ичиго. – Что-то не так?

– Пятидесятой комнаты нет. Нумерация идет с сороковой по сорок девятую, –отозвался Ичиго. 

– А, точно, очередность в мои времена была другой. Несколько лет спустя этаж отремонтировали и номера изменили. 

– Что… – слабо отозвался Ичиго.

– Когда я там жил, комнаты были с сорок первую по пятидесятую. Получается, сорок девятая комната теперь сорок восьмая.

Нет…

У Ичиго все внутри оборвалось. Сорок восьмая комната – это не кладовка.

Это его комната.

И Гриммджо пошел туда совсем один.

– Извините, мне надо идти, – пробормотал он, в спешке покидая дом под ошарашенный взгляд Шаолонга, который тоже понял, что случилось. 

На улице уже было темно. Ичиго не мог и представить, что Гриммджо может грозить такая опасность, потому и не торопился уходить от Шаолонга. Он бежал по улицам, не заботясь о сигналах светофора и не обращая внимания на несущиеся в спину гневные выкрики водителей. 

Ему было слишком все равно. Главное – это бежать, так быстро, как только он сможет, а потом – еще быстрее. Нужно добраться до общежития. 

Когда в поле зрения наконец-то показался университет, дыхания уже не хватало, а ноги дрожали от напряжения. Собравшись с последними силами, он ворвался в общежитие, игнорируя неодобрительный взгляд администратора.

В коридорах никого не было, все комнаты были заперты, и было как-то непривычно тихо. Слишком тихо. Ичиго ворвался в эту спокойную идиллию точно гром среди ясного неба, задыхаясь и с бешено стучащим сердцем.

Взлетев на четвертый этаж, он метнулся к своей комнате, но та оказалась заперта. Руки у Ичиго тряслись так сильно, что он не сразу попал ключом в замочную скважину, а когда наконец отпер дверь и ввалился внутрь, то обнаружил, что в комнате никого не было.   
Окно было открыто, чувствовался сильный сквозняк. Пачка сигарет, которую Ичиго видел на кровати, исчезла, но Гриммджо нигде не было видно. 

В горле вдруг пересохло. Он подошел к распахнутому окну и осторожно посмотрел вниз.

Ничего.

Ни распластанного тела, ни кровавых пятен, ни чего-либо еще в таком духе.

Гриммджо нигде не наблюдалось. 

Ичиго уже готов был разрыдаться от облегчения, когда спиной почувствовал иной холод, не от окна. 

Медленно он повернулся к двери, которую в спешке оставил открытой.

Перед глазами снова все поплыло. Она выглядела так же, какой он видел ее на фотографии в альбоме. 

Белое платье, длинные черные волосы. Казалось непостижимым, что такое нежное создание может творить такие ужасные вещи, но чем ближе она подходила, тем сильнее становилось головокружение.

– _Это он_ , –мягко сказала она.

Ичиго бухнулся на пол. В ногах сил не оставалось совсем, а стоять рядом с окном он боялся. Не хотелось лететь головой вниз четыре этажа.

– Я не делал этого, – прошептал Ичиго. Когда призрак девушки подплыл совсем близко, Ичиго показалось, что весь воздух из легких будто выкачали. – Рукия…

Она опустилась перед ним на колени и протянула вперед свою тонкую руку, коснувшись его груди. Ичиго будто пронзили ледяным мечом. 

Он не мог пошевелиться, но встретившись с ней взглядом, растерялся. Он не понимал. 

Не понимал, почему ее серые глаза были полны ужаса. А потом он снова услышал ее нежный голос. 

– _Беги_!

Следующим, что он увидел, была кровь.

И что-то голубое.

Ичиго до боли распахнул глаза. Он смотрел, но не понимал, что он видит. 

Из груди Рукии торчала скрюченная когтистая рука. 

Красные брызги запятнали одежду Ичиго. 

Но это не его кровь.

Ее.

Ичиго с трудом воспринимал происходящее.

Карие глаза Ичиго потерялись в знакомых голубых. Гриммджо поднял безжизненное тело Кучики Рукии в воздух, и с легкостью отшвырнул ее подальше, будто она ничего не весила, а потом вытер руку от ошметков ее плоти с отвратительной ухмылкой. 

Ичиго никогда еще не испытывал ничего подобного. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, когда он посмотрел в безжалостные глаза, которые могли принадлежать только хищнику. В них он прочитал свою неминуемую смерть. Стало трудно дышать, как будто от Гриммджо исходила какая-то сила, которая давила, и давила, и давила.

Как только Ичиго мог считать его красивым? Что происходит? Голова буквально раскалывалась, а горло свело, как будто бы его вот-вот стошнит.

Гриммджо опустился перед ним на колени.

– Ты…– вытаращился Ичиго на него.

Все вдруг сразу встало на свои места.

_Так сколько тебе лет?_

Ичиго вспомнились слова Гриммджо, сказанные им всего несколько дней назад.

_А что если один человек сделал другого несчастным настолько, что этот другой покончил жизнь самоубийством? Тянет на достаточную причину преследовать кого-то после смерти._

И все же он не мог в это поверить.

_Обстоятельства и характер убийства указывают на то, что у того, кто это совершил, вероятнее всего, имелся личный мотив._

Нет…

_Я думаю, мой друг к нему привязался со временем_

– Не может быть…

В кармане зазвонил мобильный.

– Ответь, – тело Ичиго дрожью отозвалось на рычание Гриммджо. Тот склонился к его шее, прихватывая зубами нежную кожу. – Хочу, чтобы твой друг слышал.

Ичиго замер, не смея даже вздохнуть. Телефон все звонил и звонил, мелодия эхом разносилась по комнате и звенела в ушах.

– Нет… –ответил Ичиго, не вполне осознавая, что говорит что-то вслух. Зубы, до этого легонько покусывавшие шею, теперь с силой вонзились в плоть.

Было больно, но не столько от укуса, сколько от холода. Гриммджо ощущался не теплее куска льда, и казалось, что кровь буквально застывала в жилах. 

Второй раз Гриммджо не просил. Его ледяная – всегда ледяная – рука пробралась под футболку Ичиго, надавливая на живот. 

Обжигающе холодная.

– Я думал, что сказал тебе четко и ясно, Ичиго.

Холодные губы коснулись теплых губ Ичиго.

– Это была моя комната.

***

– Клянусь небесами! – выругалась Рикука. – Если этот кретин не ответит на свой чертов телефон через пять секунд, я поднимусь и сломаю этот кусок пластмассы о его тупую башку!

Ее соседка согласно хмыкнула. Она пока держала себя в руках, но не замолкающий звонок с этажа выше уже порядком действовал на нервы. Не то, чтобы девушки были слишком капризны, но телефон звонил ужасно громко и ужасно долго. Ночью иметь дело с такой проблемой особенно неприятно. 

Поменяться комнатами и пожить в той, где студентка недавно выпрыгнул из окна? Можно пережить. Это меньшее, что они могли сделать для безутешной подруги, на глазах которой погиб близкий ей человек. Терпеть соседа сверху, которого не заботит, что кроме него вокруг есть еще люди? Много чести.

Мелодия все не затихала. Рирука вскочила с кровати и пулей выскочила из комнаты, намереваясь высказать соседу сверху все, что она о нем думает.

– Да я тоже из окна выпрыгну, если так будет продолжаться, – бормотала она, взбегая по лестнице и перепрыгивая через каждые две ступеньки. Ее застенчивая соседка шла следом с большой бутылкой воды. Что-то вроде средства самозащиты, как она объяснила подруге. Просто на всякий случай.

Они поднялись на этаж и подошли к единственной во всем коридоре приоткрытой двери, за которой горел свет, немного освещая темный коридор.

Рирука посмотрел на номер сорок восемь и сначала все же постучала из приличия, а вот дальше сдержаться не смогла: 

– Эй, придурок! Выруби уже свой телефон! Люди тут вообще-то спать пытаются, ты в курсе? 

Они не получили ответа и девушка, немного растерявшись, продолжила:

– Нам надо выспаться перед занятиями!

Никакой реакции.

– Может, там никого нет… – предположила ее соседка, не в силах избавиться от странного чувства, что что-то не так. Рирука, у которой терпение все-таки кончилось, раздраженно заворчала и толкнула дверь. 

Но стоило им зайти внутрь, как обе резко замолчали. Увиденное буквально парализовало их. 

Бутылка, которую держала одна из девушек, выскользнула из рук и, гулко стукнувшись об пол, откатилась в сторону. Комнату огласил пронзительный девчачий крик. 

***

Что-то не давало Чаду покоя, поэтому он позвонил Ичиго. Они бы встретились уже через пару дней, но по какой-то необъяснимой причине Чад чувствовал, что должен немедленно, сейчас же связаться с другом. 

Он не хотел придавать происходящему серьезного значения, но, когда звонки раз за разом оставались неотвеченными, он не на шутку распереживался. 

Очевидно, не зря.

Мерное пиканье больничных аппаратов отмечало уходящее время. Чад, должно быть, просидел у постели друга уже несколько часов, но оставлять его одного не собирался. 

Никто не знал, что случилось. Никто и не слышал ничего, кроме телефонного рингтона. А когда кто-то из студентов поднялся наверх и зашел в комнату, то на полу у окна обнаружился Ичиго, лежащий в луже собственной крови.

Рана на животе оказалась глубокая, и Ичиго потерял много крови, но каким-то чудом или невообразимым усилием воли все-таки выжил.

Хотя до сих пор не очнулся.

Друзья, как только узнали о случившемся, приходили навещать его каждый день, что уж говорить о семье. Отец Ичиго приходил так часто, как позволяла работа. Но Чад все равно не мог решиться рассказать кому-то из них, что случилось.

Такими историями в любом случае не делятся. Ичиго проснется и объяснит все сам.  
Чад считал, так будет правильно.

Стук в дверь прервал его мысли. В палату заглянула медсестра, и Чад кивнул, дав понять, что все в порядке и она не помешала. Девушка зашла, держа в руках рюкзак Ичиго и несколько папок, набитых до отказа бумагами. 

– Это нашли в его комнате. Кто-то из друзей принес это все сюда на случай, если что-то из этого понадобится Ичиго, когда он проснется, – улыбаясь, пояснила она и, положив вещи на прикроватный столик, тихонько удалилась.

Чад догадывался, что это были за бумаги, и когда он взял одну из папок, его подозрения подтвердились. Никаких конспектов лекций или чего-то, имеющего отношение к учебе. 

Одни вырезки из газет и копии статей. В записной книжке Чад также обнаружил несколько отдельно выписанных имен. 

_Кучики Рукия_ _._ _Куфонг Шаолонг._

Он вспомнил, как слышал от Ичиго имена этих людей и их историю. Последний раз, когда они разговаривали, Ичиго как раз хотел связаться с этим Шаолонгом. Тот вроде как мог помочь с расследованием событий из прошлого. 

Чад, вынужденно опуская некоторые детали, рассказал полиции все, что смог, и заверил их, что Шаолонг – не тот, кто чуть не убил его друга. Шаолонг на допросе подтвердил, что Ичиго действительно приходил, но ушел в спешке и без объяснений. Против него не нашлось никаких улик, и дело застопорилось.

Радовало одно, что Ичиго живой. 

Он ввязался во что-то, связанное с бесчисленным количеством смертей, но убит не был.   
Стабильное сердцебиение Ичиго успокаивало. Всего лишь вопрос времени, когда он очнется. Успокоив себя, Чад потянулся к альбому, который лежал среди прочих вещей в рюкзаке. 

Страница с буквой «К» был заложена. Здесь была куча разных имен студентов, их фотографии и небольшая подпись под каждой из них. Обычный выпускной альбом. Первое имя, привлекшее его внимание, было имя Кучики Рукии. С фотографии на него смотрела девушка с нежной улыбкой и длинными черными волосами, ниспадающими на плечи. Ниже на странице ее рукой было написано: « _Мы верим в Чаппи_!». 

Странно смотреть на то, как она счастливо улыбается, и знать, какая ее ожидает судьба.   
Ничье фото особо не выделялось. Все счастливые и выглядящие соответственно своей эпохе, что особенно было заметно по прическам. 

Он пролистал предыдущие страницы и вдруг замер на букве «Д». 

С фотографии на него смотрел тот парень с голубыми волосами, с которым они с Ичиго столкнулись на лестнице. Ошибки быть не могло. Та же ухмылка, та же куртка. 

Невозможно…

Прочитав имя, Чад даже рот открыл от удивления, и с каждым прочитанным словом сердце все глубже проваливалось куда-то под ребра. 

_«Джагерджак Гриммджо._   
_Если понравишься мне,_ _проживешь дольше»._


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Знакомые губы коснулись его шеи, но они больше не были холодными.

Сверху к Ичиго прижималось чье-то теплое тело, нагло вжимая в кровать, явно не рассчитывая ни на какое сопротивление. Хотя если бы Ичиго нашел в себе силы попытаться, то сразу бы понял, сколько бессмысленны были бы усилия, но он не пытался. Он лежал, безразличный и безучастный, позволял себя трогать. Он только очнулся и оказался оглушен происходящим вокруг, поэтому покусывания и поцелуи ощущались, как что-то нереальное.

Гриммджо это не останавливало. Его рот не отрывался от тела Ичиго ни на секунду, руки нежно оглаживали бока Ичиго, а короткие ногти легонько царапали кожу, но боли не причиняли. 

Ичиго не знал, как здесь очутился. Он даже не знал, где это «здесь» находится, но понял только, что лежит на кровати в полутемной комнате. Перед глазами все расплывалось, а от ерзанья Гриммджо мутило, но тот не останавливался и спускался все ниже. 

Он начал с шеи, прошелся по загорелой груди и, наконец, остановился, зависнув над животом. 

Если теперь это можно было назвать животом с таким уродливым рваным шрамом, очертания которого повторял такой же уродливый неровный шов, и Гриммджо как раз сейчас вгрызался в него, как будто хотел, чтобы рана снова открылась. 

– Остановись, – пробормотал Ичиго, и по какой-то причине тот подчинился.

Он отстранился от Ичиго и лег на спину рядом, усмехаясь от уха от уха. Головокружение и тошнота не прошли, но теперь Ичиго хотя бы не чувствовал себя так, будто его пожирают заживо. 

– Неужели я жив? – слабо произнес он. Вопрос был риторический, но Гриммджо все равно ответил. 

– Да.

– Как? Как ты вообще?..

– Чем больше ты веришь в меня, тем сильнее я становлюсь, – сказал Гриммджо. Он навис над Ичиго снова, гипнотизируя его самые обычные карие глаза своими невозможно яркими голубыми.

Или может карий потому и обычный цвет, что принадлежал живому человеку, чего не скажешь про Гриммджо? 

– Если бы ты только смог сопротивляться своим чувствам, отогнать их от себя… Но проще сказать, чем сделать, да? – продолжал призрак, перебирая холодной рукой рыжие пряди волос. – Я не принадлежу миру живых, но я и не до конца мертв. Я могу трогать, но не могу ощутить. Я могу есть, но не чувствую вкуса… Я хочу, но получить не могу. Хуже наказания не придумаешь.

– Вот и хорошо.

В ту же секунду на горле Ичиго тисками сомкнулись пальцы, а голубые глаза стали еще ярче. 

– Да? А что, если я просто закончу то, что начал?

– Что же тебя останавливает? – Ичиго испытывал собственную судьбу, но хватка на горле ослабла.

– Не знаю, Куросаки. Ты мне скажи, почему я один здесь чувствую себя так, будто меня загнали в ловушку?

Ичиго отвернулся от Гриммджо, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме нависшего над ним тела. Он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, ровно столько, чтобы успокоиться и спокойно осмотреться. 

Постепенно зрение вернулось в норму и понял, где находится – в больничной палате. Рядом с ним обнаружился монитор с линией его пульса, которая не двигалась. Но не было похоже, что он умер, потому что прерывалась линия очень странно, на пике. Как будто бы время неожиданно остановилось, и все вокруг тоже замерло. 

На столике у кровати стояли часы, стрелки которых не ходили, что подтверждало его догадку.

– Тебе здорово повезло, что у твоего друга такая замечательная интуиция. Не названивай он так упорно, тебя бы так быстро не нашли, – шепнул Гриммджо совсем рядом с ухом Ичиго. – Ты бы умер там, прямо как я….

– Почему ты все это делал? – пробормотал Ичиго, все еще не смотря на Гриммджо и изо всех сил пытаясь не чувствовать себя преданным. 

– Знаю, у тебя сейчас эти пресловутые бабочки в животе, – зло усмехнувшись, сказал Гриммджо. – Я чувствовал тоже самое, но только не бабочек.

Он схватил Ичиго за подбородок и повернул его лицом к себе.

– После того дня, когда я разбил голову этой сучки Кучики об окно в той самой комнатенке, меня каждый день мучило это тянущее, скручивающее чувство в животе, от которого хотелось блевать, – продолжал Гриммджо. – Проблем с совестью у меня никогда не было, но, думаю, даже у такого отморозка, как я, есть свой внутренний голос, который говорит, что нужно делать, а что нет. Какое-то время мне удавалось успешно его затыкать, и все было нормально. Забавно, я всегда думал, что совесть – это что-то в голове, но моя почему-то обжилась чуть ниже.

Голубые глаза неотрывно смотрели в карие, распахнутые и растерянные от услышанного признания.

– Так что пора было положить этому конец. И вот он я, появляюсь там, где хочу. Разве смерть не прекрасна? 

Ичиго шевельнулся, пытаясь сбросить с себя тяжелое тело, но его просто грубо вжали обратно в матрас, сводя на нет все попытки сопротивляться.

– Интересно, все ли бабочки успели выпорхнуть через дыру в твоем животе, прежде чем они тебя заштопали, – выдохнул Гриммджо в губы Ичиго. – Может, внутри еще осталось чуть-чуть.

– Отвали… – засопротивлялся Ичиго, изворачиваясь и пытаясь отодвинуться.

– Мне кажется, парочка все же осталась. Может, вспороть тебя снова и выпустить их на свободу. Что скажешь, а, Куросаки? Стоит ли мне?

– Не трогай меня, – протестующе застонал Ичиго, но тщетно. Гриммджо только сильнее вжимался в него, требовательно, властно, не оставляя между ними почти никакого пространства. 

– Но тебе нравится, когда я прикасаюсь к тебе. Ты такой предсказуемый, Куросаки… А как ты бежал ко мне на помощь в тот вечер… Честное слово, даже мое сухое безжизненное сердце не устояло и вновь забилось. 

– Да пошел ты! – огрызнулся Ичиго. Он лихорадочно пытался придумать что-то получше в ответ, но эмоции оказались сильнее разума. – Я доверился тебе, я переживал за тебя, а ты солгал мне. Ты играл со мной, как кот с мышью. Для тебя все это просто шутка!

– Ну-ну, не обижайся так сильно. Ты мне действительно нравишься, Куросаки… Прямо не знаю, что теперь с тобой делать. 

– Оставь меня в покое, – потребовал Ичиго, пытаясь заставить свой голос звучать спокойно. Тщетно. – Я узнал, какой ты на самом деле, и уверяю, что не так сильно ты мне и нравился тогда, чтобы сейчас можно было найти оправдание твоим поступкам…

Гриммджо даже до конца слушать не стал.

– Каждый раз, как ты дотрагивался до меня, я впервые за десятилетия ощущал тепло. Ты заставил меня поверить в том, что я не безнадежен, а теперь ты хочешь у меня это отнять?  
Потрясенный услышанным, Ичиго мог лишь безмолвно хватать ртом воздух. 

– Я просто хочу и дальше чувствовать все это, так долго, как получится, любой ценой, – продолжал Гриммджо, жадно шаря руками по телу Ичиго, прижимаясь теснее, еще теснее.   
Гриммджо придвинулся к Ичиго так близко, что между их ртами практически не осталось пространства. 

– Я не оставлю тебя, пока ты не перестанешь любить меня, – прошептал он. – А когда это случится, я убью тебя, Куросаки.

***

Ичиго медленно открыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим в белой палате, полной пикающих мониторов. Через большое окно слева комнату заливал яркий солнечный свет.

– Ичиго? – позвал его низкий, бархатный голос, и Ичиго проснулся окончательно.

– Чад? – позвал Ичиго сиплым, не своим голосом, находя взглядом обеспокоенного друга, сидящего у кровати. 

– Как себя чувствуешь? – улыбаясь, спросил Чад.

– Нормально.

Ичиго даже не знал, с чего начать. Он точно не хотел, чтобы Чад переживал еще больше.   
Ичиго коснулся пальцами живота, нащупывая бинты и контур швов.

– Ты какое-то время был без сознания, – сказал Чад, нажимая на кнопку вызова медсестры. 

Ичиго проследил за его движением и заметил на коленях у Чада знакомые папки. 

Значит, все, что случилось с ним за последние несколько недель, произошло взаправду. Ичиго вдруг неожиданно полностью осознал, что он сейчас лежит в больнице с очень реальным и очень глубоким порезом в животе. 

– Насчет этого, – он кивнул на статьи и альбом. – Ты нашел что-нибудь...?

– Да.

– Взгляд у тебя такой, как будто ты уже знаешь всю историю, – Ичиго слабо улыбнулся, и Чад вернул ему такую же улыбку.

– Но все же закончилось?

– Не думаю.

– С тобой все будет в порядке?

– Будет, – пробормотал Ичиго, заметив у кровати кучу разных коробочек и цветы. – Это все мне?

Чад на его ответ не купился, но улыбнулся снова, правда, уже решимостью человека, который готов сделать все, чтобы его друг больше никогда не пострадал.

– Мы решили, что тебе потребуется поддержка с большой буквы «П». Шоколадных тортов тебе теперь до конца жизни хватит.

Меньше всего Ичиго хотел бы сейчас вспоминать недавние события, но он еще не до конца пришел в себя, все еще был ужасно уставшим, не осознавал и половины всего, что с ним произошло. Поэтому он не успел остановить свои мысли. В последний раз шоколадный торт ему дарил тот же самый человек, который чуть не убил его, и лицо этого человека слишком ярко и четко встало перед глазами. 

Как будто он _только что_ с ним разговаривал.

– Чад… Пока я был без сознания, ты не заметил ничего странного? – неуверенно спросил Ичиго.

– Нет. А что?

– Наверное, просто сон приснился странный, – отмахнулся Ичиго, понимая, что был бы это сон, вряд ли тогда губы были бы такими припухшими. Как будто кто-то недавно его целовал. 

Чад и Ичиго больше ничего не говорили друг другу до прихода медсестры, ужасно счастливой от того, что ее пациент очнулся.

Все, что Ичиго сейчас мог – выздоравливать, но у него никак не выходили из головы последние слова Гриммджо, которые тот прошептал ему прямо в губы, как будто вдохнув в него эту мысль. И если эти слова – правда, тогда Гриммджо никогда не оставит его в покое. 

Потому что он прав. Ичиго все еще любит его, даже не смотря на всю причиненную им боль, и совершенно не знает, что с этим делать.


End file.
